Je n'oublierai jamais
by Bella286
Summary: Deux années ont passé... H&D retournent à Poudlard pr préparer le mariage... c tout chou, et si vous voulez connaître la suite et fin de je ne veux pas oublier, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire...
1. le début de la fin

Tout d'abord, je tiens à préciser qu'il n'y a pas, ou plus de chap 13 à «je ne veux pas oublier ». Hier soir,  ce qui constituera cette nouvelle et courte fic devait être l'épilogue, et je l'avais posté hier soir, ou plutot ce matin vu kil était 1h du mat'. Enfin voilà, c'était juste pr préciser que « Je n'oublierai jamais », comme vous pouvez vous en douter est la suite de « je ne veux pas oublier ». Elle fera je pense environ 4 chap, pas plus. Au début, je comptais faire un épilogue, et voyant qu'après 20 pages, je n'avais tjs pas abordé le mariage, j'ai décidé d'en faire 2 partie, et pis finalement, j'ai cogité et je me suis dit ke ca pourrait tout aussi bien être une fic a part, tout en étant la suite. Enfin je c pas si vous comprenez mais moi oui, dc ça va… lol Donc cherchez pas le chap 13, je l'ai supprim ! D'ailleurs, kk1 pourrait me dire pkoi l'ayant suprimé, elle est toujours lisible ?? c'est nule, après ca plante tt avec cette nouvelle histoire… bon bah autant mettre le chap 2 de suite…

 Mais si vous n'avez pas lu l'autre, je pense ke c'est pas une pb pr comprendre, il manquera juste quelques détails. Je mettrai le chap 2 samedi ou dimanche, sachant que je ne suis pas la de la semaine prochaine et ka la rentrée ya les bacs blancs, dc je pourrais pas mettre la suite avt 2 semaines je pense. Enfin voilà, je vous laisse lire maintenant…

**Chapitre 1 : **

**                            « Le début de la fin… »**

Le ciel était gris, ne laissant filtrer aucun rayon du soleil, aucun espoir de journée ensoleillée qui apporterait un peu de chaleur en cette douce matinée de décembre. Mais au lieu de s'en plaindre, comme d'accoutumé, Hermione appréciait de sentir la légère brise lui caresser le visage, s'insinuer dans ses cheveux, les faisant virevolter autours d'elle. Assise par terre, appuyée contre l'arbre et ses genoux remontés sous son menton, elle observait avec entrain et patience des flocons de neige tomber sur le ciel gris de Poudlard, et terminer leur chemin sur le lac gelé qui servirait d'ici quelques heures de patinoire aux rares élèves restés au château pour les vacances de Noël. Les choses avaient bien changées depuis… tant de choses s'étaient produites… Elle rajusta son écharpe et s'enfonça plus profond dans son manteau.

« Tiens, la voilà… s'exclama une voix derrière elle qui la fit sursauter. Regardes, maman était venue se cacher ici... Tu sais, il s'en est passé des choses ici… mais je crois qu'on va attendre que tu sois un peu plus grande, disons d'ici un bonne vingtaine d'années, avant de te les dire, d'accord ? » ajouta t-il en voyant le regard surpris et l'expression ensuite réprobatrice d'Hermione.

« Bon, et si on allait lui faire un gros câlin ? » continua t-il en s'approchant d'elle, très lentement pour permettre au bout de chou qu'il tenait par ses deux petites mains et à qui de toute évidence il apprenait à faire ses premiers pas.

« Coucou ma chérie… » souffla Hermione alors que la petite tendait ses bras vers elle dans la ferme intention d'aller se reposer de ce terrible effort infligé par son père, dans les bras de sa mère.

« Tu es fou de l'avoir emmenée ici, elle va attraper froid ! » s'adressa t-elle à Drago, dont le ton de sa voix était aussi réprobateur que l'expression qu'elle arborait un peu plus tôt.

« Mais non, ne t'inquiètes pas, regardes comment elle est emmitouflée ! Je sais même pas si elle peut respirer normalement avec l'épaisseur de vêtements qu'elle a sur le dos ! Tu peux vérifier, on ne lui voit que les yeux et le bout du nez ! Et pis ne t'inquiètes pas, elle  est aussi solide que son papa ! »

« Et c'est sensé me rassurer ça ? Quand tu dis 'solide comme son papa', tu parles bien du même qui dès qu'il a un bobo quelque part s'empresse de venir me voir pour que je le soigne et qui  besoin d'un gros câlin pour le consoler ? »

« Eh ! s'offusqua Drago. C'est efficace au moins ! ET pis quitte à être soigné, autant que ce soit agréablement par une jolie infirmière et autant profiter de ma condition de blessé pour me faire cajoler, sinon quand est ce j'en aurais des câlins ? »

« Dès que tu ferais semblant d'être blessé ou malade pour croire le mériter plus qu'en étant en bonne santé, comme tu le fais toute les fois où tu n'es pas blessé et où tu crois que je ne m'en rend pas compte… » s'amusa Hermione, dont le bébé à peine lové contre sa mère qui en plus de sa combinaison l'avait enveloppé bien au chaud dans son propre manteau, s'était endormi, épuisé.

« Regardes dans quel état tu l'as mise… déclara Hermione d'un ton légèrement plus bas. Elle est encore petite, elle est fragile et tu ne sembles pas t'en rendre compte… »

«Mais si, qu'est ce que tu crois… Mais toi tu sembles oublier qu'elle va bientôt avoir 15 mois et qu'elle commence à marcher depuis presque 2 mois. Bientôt, elle va se mettre à courir partout et sans le voir venir, elle sera déjà à cent mètre au dessus de ta tête en train de voler sur le tout dernier balai que son papa lui aura offert, habillée de la tenue de quidditch des serpentards, et… »

« Mais qui te dis qu'elle ira à Serpentard ? Tu sembles bien sûr de toi Drago… »

« Elle se sera, j'en suis sûr. Non mais imagine la honte si ma fille, une Malefoy, se retrouve dans cette maison de … »

« Attention à ce que tu vas dire Malefoy, si tu tiens à voir son deuxième anniversaire ! » l'interrompit Hermione.

« Allons, je plaisantais… déclara t-il en souriant de l'expression demie fâchée d'Hermione. Mais je reste convaincu qu'elle ira à Serpentard, n'oublie pas qui est son père ma chérie… » ajouta t-il avec le sourire charmeur qui la faisait fondre.

En parlant de tenue de quidditch… enchaîna t-il après quelques secondes…

« N'insistes pas, il est hors de question qu'elle porte ça ! »

« Mais allez, elle est si mignonne dedans, tu l'as bien vu. Elle était à croquer quand elle l'a essayé, et elle sera le centre d'intérêt de la fête, elle va attirer tout les regards… »

« La fête ?!? La fête ? s'exclama Hermione si soudainement que sa fille se réveilla brusquement. Tu parles de mon mariage comme d'une simple fête ? Fais bien attention Malefoy, la prochaine fois que tu traites mon mariage de _fête_, il se pourrait que tu n'y sois même pas invité ! »

« Ton mariage ? C'est un ptit peu le mien aussi de mariage ! Je te rappelle que c'est moi l'inconscient qui t'ai demandé de l'épouser ! » répliqua t-il d'un ton moqueur qui n'amusa pas plus Hermione qui, prenant son sac et renveloppant sa fille réveillée contre elle sous son manteau, se leva et prit le chemin du château.

« Dis, tu ne parlais pas sérieusement quand tu disais que je ne serai pas invit ?!? » cria Drago commençant à s'inquiéter, et qui,  resté sous l'arbre, qu'il la regardait s'éloigner d'un pas assuré.

« on verra bien si tu es sage… » entendit t-il en réponse dans sa tête.

« Grrr… sors de là, je déteste quand tu fais ça, tu m'énerves ! »

« Mais oui,  aussi je t'aime… »

Sur ce, un sourire vînt naître sur ses lèvres et il la regarda s'éloigner jusqu'à la perdre de vue dans le fin brouillard qui commençait à tomber… La neige qui continuait de tomber rendait à présent impossible la distinction entre le parterre maculé, le ciel et l'horizon. A perte de vue, on ne voyait qu'un brouillard gris, et les arbres perdant petit à petit leur éclat vert au profit d'un épais manteau blanc.

***

Hermione était dans la chambre que leur avait attribuée Dumbledore, elle défaisait les deux grosses valises qu'ils avaient prévues, et qui contenaient quelques tenues moldues s'ils avaient besoin de se rendre à Londres, leurs capes d'hiver pour se protéger du froid qu'il avait toujours régné à Poudlard, et bien évidemment, leur tenue pour la cérémonie.  La cérémonie… plus elle y pensait, et plus Hermione angoissait, sans trop savoir pourquoi. L'appréhension, la joie, le bonheur de passer le restant de sa vie avec l'homme qu'elle aimait, la peur de s'engager, pour les mêmes raisons…

« Tu réfléchis trop… et quand tu réfléchis, tes yeux se plissent et tu finis par avoir un horrible mal de tête… Alors fais comme moi, ne penses pas, fais ce dont tu as envie quand tu en as envie, et crois moi, la vie est beaucoup plus simple… » lui souffla à l'oreille la voix dont Drago avait le don de rendre sensuelle et électrisante.

Son corps collé contre le sien, il enlaça ses bras autours de sa taille et posa sa tête au creux de son cou, y déposant un léger baiser.

« Et de quoi as tu envie en ce moment ? » haleta t-elle, en essayant de garder ses esprits alors que les baisers, les caresses de Drago et son souffle brûlant qui s'insinuait partout en elle faisait naître chez elle un désir qu'elle avait toujours eu du mal à contrôler.

« Hum… je sais pas trop, murmura t-il d'une voix rauque. Emma est nourrie, elle a pris son bain, et elle dort depuis environ 20 minutes et elle ne s'est pas réveillée… Je n'ai pas d'ordre de mission avant demain, et tu n'as pas de cours à préparer. On est en vacances, et nos amis n'arrivent pas avant deux jours… Le jour s'achève et la nuit commence à peine, alors ce que je te suggère… » mais il ne put terminer sa phrase car Hermione s'était retournée et avait capturé ses lèvres pour un baiser brûlant…

« Tu parles beaucoup trop… » murmura t-elle dès qu'elle se sépara de lui pour reprendre son souffle.

Elle recommença à l'embrasser, le caresser, le conduisant vers leur lit, dans des gestes très lents, sensuels, qui avaient le don de faire languir Drago et de faire naître en lui un désir sur lequel, à l'image d'Hermione, il n'avait aucun contrôle. Elle recula doucement vers le lit, et quand elle le sentit la heurter, elle s'asseya sans cesser d'embrasser Drago, l'obligeant à se courber légèrement pour ne pas rompre leur baiser. Elle balada le bout de ses doigts sur son visage, d'une douceur infinie, puis dans ses cheveux dont il avait depuis bien longtemps renoncé à recouvrir de gel. Elle continua sa balade le long de son cou, de son torse, ses mains, dont la froideur procurait de doux frémissements à Drago, s'étaient insinuées sous sa chemise, puis dans des gestes d'une rare douceur, toujours aussi lents, et sans cesser la torture que ses lèvres avides des baisers de Drago infligeaient aux siennes, elle retira bouton par bouton la chemise qui était devenue embarrassante, et la fit glisser le long de ses bras, pour finir sa course au pied du lit, jetée là sans ménagement.

 Il ramena ses mains sur son visage, l'encadrant avec douceur puis se recula légèrement, plongeant ses yeux dans le regard rempli de désir d'Hermione, qui avait laissé échapper un gémissement de frustration quand elle ne sentit plus le contact de ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle avait ouvert les yeux, surprise, et le regardait à présent avec amour, désir, mais avec la tendresse et la gentillesse qui la caractérisait et qui avait fait fondre Drago bien avant ses courbes avantageuses. Il était tombé amoureux d'elle, de sa manière d'être, de sa gentillesse et de tout ce qu'il lisait dans son regard, et ce avant même d'avoir échangé le moindre baiser, la moindre caresse, le moindre contact physique, qu'ils avaient eu par la suite et qui n'avaient fait que renforcer incontestablement tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour elle. Il en avait même eu peur, effrayé par tant de sentiments, mais une fois de plus, elle avait eu le don de le rassurer, d'un regard, d'une parole, il avait recouvert son apaisement, sa tranquillit

Elle posa sur lui un regard surpris, une vague inquiétude lui traversa le regard, sondant le moindre indice dans le regard de Drago qui trahirait son attitude.

« Je t'aime.. » lui murmura t-il en réponse, avant de lui prendre la main et de l'attirer contre lui, puis il se pencha légèrement et la pris dans ses bras. Il fit le tour du lit et l'y déposa, doucement, s'allongeant délicatement sur elle. Il l'embrassa, l'effleurant à peine alors qu'elle en demandait bien plus, et souria de la mine frustrée qu'elle arborait. Il se pencha de nouveau et captura ses lèvres pour un vrai baiser cette fois, s'emparant de sa bouche, de ses lèvres, les mordillant, passant sa langue sur le contours de ses lèvres, la forçant à les entrouvrir, puis il glissa sa langue entre ses lèvres à la recherche de la sienne, puis quand il la trouva, il la caressa, joua avec, la torturant comme il l'avait fait quelques secondes plus tôt avec ses lèvres. Et sans cesser son baiser, se séparant d'elle que pour reprendre son souffle et lui murmurer des « je t'aime » inaudible à l'oreille, il balada une main le long de son corps, par dessus sa chemise blanche, sa jupe plissée noire et ses bottes, doucement, descendant le long de ses bras, de son ventre, de ses cuisses, il ôta sans y accorder le moindre regard les bottes qui devenaient de trop, puis remonta lentement le long de sa cuisse, traçant au passages de petits dessins imaginaires sur celles-ci, puis il s'immisça sous sa jupe, caressant l'intérieur de ses cuisses, remontant vers son ventre, puis doucement il la fit glisser le long de ses jambes nues. Il abandonna quelques secondes ses lèvres, rompant le lien qu'ils avaient créé, puis il parcoura son corps comme il l'avait fait auparavant, mais en le couvrant cette fois de baisers, de baisers légers, humides, brûlants, qui laissaient sur Hermione la trace de son appartenance à Drago, tandis que, fermant les yeux pour mieux vivre ce qu'elle éprouvait, Hermione gémissait le doux prénom de l'homme qui d'ici peu deviendrait son mari… Soufflant, haletant, se cambrant pour mieux sentir ses caresses, mais  ne pouvant résister davantage à la torture qu'il lui infligeait, elle le somma de se hâter, et se saisissant de la cravate vert et grise qu'il avait ressortie pour l'occasion, elle l'attira à elle et l'embrassa avec toute la passion et le désir qu'il avait fait naître chez elle à travers ces quelques caresses… La douce chaleur qu'elle sentait en elle s'infiltrait dans ses veines, parcourait tout son corps, se propageant lentement dans tout ses organes, à travers chaque parcelle de sa peau nue que Drago embrasait d'un simple baiser… Elle sentait cette douce chaleur l'envahir de plus en plus, devenir presque insoutenable, la dévorant de l'intérieur, lui infligeant une brûlure qu'aucune trace ne trahirait, une douleur à la fois inquiétante et bienfaitrice, preuve du désir qu'elle éprouvait, mais qu'elle ne contiendrait que trop peu de temps. La voir ainsi, si vulnérable, si désirable, et si impatiente fit sourire Drago. 

Il avait beau avoir changé, son ego appréciait de voir l'effet qu'il produisait sur les fille, et sur elle encore plus. Il appréciait la voir onduler, l'entendre gémir, l'imaginer lui faire tant de choses que son désir augmenta d'un seul coup, lui provoquant une douleur insupportable dans le bas-ventre. Il n'avait cependant pas cessé de l'embrasser, et dans un mouvement brusque, mal assuré, il chercha ses mains et quand il les eut trouvées, il les ramena au dessus de sa tête, les maintenant de sa main gauche tandis que la droite s'affaissait à lui retirer sa chemise sans plus de ménagement, mais certains boutons lui posant quelques difficultés, il résolu le problème d'un « evanesco » dont ses facultés nouvelles lui permirent de formuler sans baguette. Hermione sursauta légèrement en se retrouva soudainement nue, et elle voulu poser une question à Drago mais ses lèvres s'étant de nouveau emparer des siennes, un baiser l'éloigna bien vite de ses pensées. 

Sentant le désir de Drago devenir de plus en plus pressant contre son ventre, elle entreprit dans des mouvements à la fois brusques et imprécis de lui retirer la ceinture de son pantalon, puis son pantalon, mais au bout de quelques secondes, n'étant parvenu car défaire la boucle de sa ceinture, elle sentit disparaître de la même manière que sa chemise le pantalon et le boxer de Drago dans un flop qui la fit de nouveau sursauter, puis la troisième fois, elle ne s'en rendit même pas compte car c'est en sentant Drago lui caresser la poitrine avec désir qu'elle s'aperçue qu'elle n'avait plus du tout de sous-vêtement.

« Tu sais, si tu utilisais ce sort dès le début, on gagnerait un temps fou… » lui murmura t-elle sensuellement à l'oreille.

« Oui, mais on louperait le meilleur… » rétorqua t-il dans un sourire, ce à quoi elle sentit ses joues rosirent légèrement quant à l'allusion de Drago, puis se reprit, jugeant idiot de rougir pour si peu vu la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Elle sembla réfléchir quelques secondes, puis ajouta :

« Tu es sûr qu' Emma dort, qu'elle va bien ? » » demanda t-elle en se relevant légèrement, s'appuyant sur les coudes.

« Tu as le don de gâcher une ambiance, tu le sais ma chérie ? » répliqua Drago en souriant, mais dont le ton de la voix trahissait légèrement son désappointement.

« Désolée, c'est juste que … »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je l'ai confiée à Rogue, je l'ai croisé en chemin et je lui ai demandé de nous la surveiller pour la soirée… »

« Quoi ? s'exclama Hermione. Tu as confié ma fille à ce… a cet.. mais ne trouvant le mot correct qui pourtant lui brûlait la langue, elle se contenta de reprendre, tu as confié ma fille à cet homme ? Qui n'a aucune expérience avec les enfants, aucune patience, et dois je te le rappeler, qui me déteste ?!? » ajouta t-elle, le désir qu'elle éprouva quelques minutes plus tôt sous les caresses de Drago s'étant soudainement envolé.

« Ne t'emballes pas comme ça, elle va bien, c'est tout ce qui compte. Et pis, dois je te rappeler que j'ai toujours été le favori de Rogue quand nous étions élèves ? Il n'y touchera pas, rassure toi. Et quant au fait qu'il n'ait aucune expérience, je ne vois pas quelle qualification il faut avoir pour surveiller un enfant endormi dans un lit entouré de barreaux… Mais si ça t'inquiète à ce point, saches que je lui ai simplement confié Emma en lui demandant de l'emmener chez Mc Gonagall à qui j'avais au préalable demandé de s'en occuper pour la soirée. Alors, tu es rassurée maintenant ? je pourrais finir ce que j'avais commenc ? »

« Désolée… » se contenta t-elle de répondre alors qu'elle se détendait peu à peu, l'embrassant avec tendresse alors que d'une main, elle lui caressait le torse et de l'autre elle s'affaissait à faire naître de nouveau le désir chez Drago qui s'était évanoui lors de leur « conversation ». Inhabitué à ce genre de contact de sa part, elle le sentit se crisper légèrement puis se détendre aussitôt, alors qu'une après l'autre, il replia ses cuisses autours de son bassin, le laissant libre d'agir… Il reprit ses caresses, accompagnées de baisers et de douces tortures qu'il infligeait à sa poitrine, lui laissant de légères traces humides un peu partout sur le corps qu'il s'empressa d'effacer avec sa langue, faisant frémir Hermione de le sentir si proche d'elle, ses caresses à même la peau accroissant son désir démesurément. De nouveau, elle sentit sa respiration s'accélérer, son sang bouillir, battre dans ses tempes ne lui laissant aucune seconde de répit. Elle avait chaud, elle transpirait, ses membres se mirent à trembler alors que Drago s'était contenté de lui prodiguer de simples caresses et d'ardents baisers. Sentant son désir augmenter, sa respiration devenir de plus en plus difficile, et surtout sentant son propre désir croître, de tel manière que d'ici peu, il exploserait avant même de lui avoir fait l'amour, il posa sa main sur son visage et l'autre sur sa hanche, tandis qu'elle le sentait progressivement en elle, ne voulant pas la brusquer, comme il en prenait le soin à chaque fois.

« Je ne suis pas en sucre, tu ne crains pas me faire mal… » lui susurra t-elle à l'oreille, lui suggérant la marche à suivre. Puis, comme si d'un regard il l'avait comprise, il prit un peu moins de précaution et se calla en elle, son désir lui facilitant la tache. Il commença alors de lent va-et-vient plus accéléra le rythme, déposant de brûlants baisers là où il le pouvait, l'embrassant dès qu'il en avait l'occasion. Il chercha de nouveau ses mains et les entrelaça avec les siennes, les serrant si fort qu'Hermione poussa une faible cri, que Drago ne sut interpréter comme un cri de douleur ou de plaisir… Elle retira ses mains de l'emprise de Drago et les plaça autours de son visage, de son cou, puis dans son dos, qu'elle pressa pour l'attirer plus près d'elle encore, toujours plus près, tandis qu'il continuait son mouvement de hanche, sa respiration devenant irrégulière, des perles de sueur lui coulaient le long du front… Il l'embrassa violemment, mais sans la brusquer, tandis qu'elle ondulait sous lui, se cambrant pour le sentir plus en elle. Il sentit ses ongles s'enfoncer dans sa chair, et son épaule se meurtrir, sous la morsure que lui infligeait Hermione pour étouffer la longue plainte qui émanait de sa gorge, témoin  du summum de son désir… Elle s'était crispée un court instant, puis s'étant lentement détendu, le visage niché au creux de l'épaule de Drago, alors que, dans un long râle étouffé contre l'oreiller, il se vida en elle, retombant doucement contre elle.

« Je t'aime… » lui murmura t-elle alors qu'il se coucha à ses côté, épuisé, vidé totalement.

« Ne me quittes pas, restes toujours auprès de moi, et je te promets de te le dire aussi longtemps que tu le voudras, jusqu'à c que tu en es assez de moi… » déclara t-il dans un soupir, les yeux fermés en prenant sa main dans la sienne et en la portant à ses lèvres. Elle vint se lover contre lui et aussitôt plongea dans un sommeil réparateur dont elle avait bien besoin depuis plusieurs jours…

***

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se réveilla doucement. Elle tendit le bras vers Drago mais sa main ne rencontra que les couvertures froides, le lit vide. Elle se tourna, et ouvrant les yeux, elle vit que la chambre baignait dans un lumière apaisante, bienfaitrice. Les rayons d'un soleil tout neuf vinrent lui apporter une douce chaleur sur son visage épuisé et lorsqu'elle regarda l'heure, elle s'aperçut qu'elle avait dormi plus de 10h. Il était bientôt 11h du matin, et elle fit un bond dans le lit en percutant qu'elle aurait du récupérer Emma depuis plus d'une heure. Elle se redressa rapidement mais se tournant, elle aperçut un mot déposé par Drago accompagné d'une rose rouge. Elle huma l'odeur de la rose, oubliant un très court instant l'inquiétude qui la malmenait quelques secondes auparavant, puis la posant près de l'oreiller, elle prit le morceau de parchemin, où elle apprit avec regret que Drago venait de recevoir une mission et qu'il ne reviendrait que le lendemain, au mieux. Il lui annonçait également avoir prévenu Mc Gonagall de garder Emma deux heures de plus. Elle n'avait donc pas d'inquiétude à avoir à son sujet. Elle avait environ une heure rien que pour elle…

Elle se leva, enfila une robe de chambre, et descendit aux cuisines par une porte secrète, et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un petit déjeuner copieux, qu'elle dégusta en choisissant les vêtements qu'elle allait porter ce jour là, ainsi que ceux d'Emma qu'elle lui enfilerait après son bain.

 Quand elle eut fini, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain où elle fit couler l'eau chaude de la baignoire, y déversant toutes sortes de sels aux vertus miraculeuses et reposantes, différents parfums aussi enivrants les uns que les autres. Elle s'y plongea une fois le bassin rempli et s'y reposa une bonne demie heure. Elle en sortie, reposée, légère et d'humeur agréable. Elle enfila un pull rose pale dont le col lui retombait sur les épaules, les mettant légèrement à nue, mis le jean taille basse qu'elle avait choisi et qui laissait entrevoir son nombril ainsi que le haut de son ventre redevenu plat depuis quelques semaines seulement, et assortit le tout de ses bottes en cuir noire qu'elle glissa par dessus son pantacourt. Elle releva ses cheveux, fit retomber quelques mèches, et s'empara du collier que lui avait offert Drago deux ans plus tôt et dont elle ne se séparait que pour aller dormir. Elle mit le parfum à la mûre qui reflétait ses émotions, et sortit sa trousse à maquillage. Elle étala un peu de gloss rose pale sur ses lèvres, du crayon autours de ses yeux, et appliqua un mélange de fard à paupière rose clair brillant et de rouge à lèvre pailleté dont l'association créait une sorte de fard à paupière bordeaux brillant.

Se jugeant enfin prête, elle pris un long gilet noire qu'elle enfila par dessus son pull, puis sortit de la chambre.

Elle arpentait les couloirs, éclairés par les mêmes rayons de lumières qui l'avaient extirpés de son sommeil et qui avaient fait fondre l'épais manteau blanc dont c'était couvert le ciel et le sol gris de Londres. En une nuit, tout avait fondu, et le ciel était ce matin d'un bleu étonnant, aussi splendide que rare… Elle souriait et chantonnait gaiement, lorsqu'elle croisa un élève de gryffondor de troisième année si elle ne se trompait pas.

« Bonjour professeur ! » lança t-il en la croisant.

« Non Danny, nous sommes en vacances, et pendant les vacances, c'est Hermione, tout simplement, d'accord ? »

« D'accord proff… je veux dire, Hermione. Bonne journée… »

Elle continua son petit bonhomme de chemin jusqu'à la grande salle où, à cette heure ci, le déjeuner devait être servie. Elle y retrouverait probablement Minerva et Emma.

Elle ouvrit les battants de la porte et fut surprise de n'y découvrir que 8 élèves à travers les quatre maisons. Ils étaient installés à la table des professeurs, et celui assis aux côtés de rogue arborait un sourire si peu naturel qu'Hermione se mit à rire faiblement. Visiblement, Minerva n'était pas encore arrivée.

« Allez, je te remplace… » lui murmura t-elle à l'oreille tandis qu'il se leva, sans se faire prier, lui octroyant un sourire reconnaissant, des plus sincères cette fois ci.

« Vous voyez professeur, même chez la nouvelle génération votre gentillesse et votre charisme naturel fait des ravages. Et si je ne m'abuse, le jeune Cleaver est une premier année Serpentard, non ? Si vous vous mettez à effrayer votre propre maison Séverus… »

« Miss Granger… »

« Comme je l'ai fait remarquer au jeune Mathews, c'est Hermione, _Sévérus_… » l'interrompit t-elle en insistant sur son prénom.

« comme je le disais, _Miss Granger_, répliqua t-il ce qu'il fit soupirer Hermione de le voir si têtu, je ne vois pas en quoi… »

« Maman ! » s'éclaffa la petite Emma dans les bras de Mc Gonagall qui venait de franchir les portes de la salle. L'enfant était toute excitée de revoir sa maman, et tapait dans ses mains en lui faisant un grand sourire.

« Grr… Une autre Granger, aussi mal élevée l'un que l'autre… » siffla Rogue en se voyant si brusquement interrompu.

Hermione se retourna aussitôt et lui jeta un regard noir qu'en d'autre temps, Rogue ne lisait que chez son protégé, à l'époque où ses querelles avec le survivant étaient récurrentes. 

« Je vous signale que c'est une Malefoy avant tout, ne l'oubliez pas ! C'est la fille de votre protégé et je vous interdis ne serait ce que d'insinuer qu'elle est mal élevée ! Ce n'est qu'une enfant… » siffla t-elle à son tour d'un ton qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Puis, aussi soudainement qu'était née cette colère à son égard, elle se radoucit, le ton de sa voix dégageant un douceur et une chaleur  qu'elle n'adressait qu'à sa fille.

« Ma chérie, viens voir maman… » déclara t-elle tendrement en prenant dans ses bras  la fillette qui depuis son arrivée tendait ses bras vers sa mère. A peine assise sur ses genoux, elle se blottit contre sa mère et lui fit un gros câlin. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle se recula, le regard pétillant de malice, et Hermione commença :

« Tu a fais un gros dodo avec la dame, tu as été sage ? Tu sais que tu as beaucoup manqué à papa et à maman… Tu sais, aujourd'hui, on va aller se promener dans le parc et ensuite tu verras ton parrain et ta marraine qui vont bientôt arriver, et papa va revenir demain. Il est parti travailler, et il va arrêter les méchants monsieur qui font pleins de bêtises… » continua t-elle en jetant un regard à Rogue qui, en train de manger, s'arrêta net en sentant le regard chargé de reproches d'Hermione appuyé sur lui.

« Quoi ? » grogna t-il.

« Oh mais il ne faut pas vous sentir offusqué Séverus ! lança Hermione d'un ton faussement surpris. Vous n'êtes pas le seul méchant de Londres, _malheureusement_. Mais si ça peut vous rassurer, ajouta t-elle en baissant le ton de sa voix et en s'approchant de son oreille, vous êtes le plus méchant de ce château, hein Emma ? » demanda t-elle en se tourna vers sa fille, celle ci, ne comprenant pas de quoi sa mère parlait, se contenta de secouer la tête, ce qui eut pour but de faire rire l'ensemble des professeurs de la table…

Sans prendre la peine de finir l'assiette qu'elle avait à peine entamer, elle rassembla les affaires que lui avait rapportées Minerva, prit son sac et sa fille dans ses bras, et se leva.

« Minerva, merci beaucoup d'avoir gardé Emma hier soir et ce matin, ça nous a permis de… nous reposer un peu Drago et moi. Bon, bah je vous souhaite à tous bon appétit, et quand à nous mademoiselle, nous allons partir avant que le méchant monsieur soit encore plus fâché contre nous… » ajouta t-elle dans un sourire en se tournant vers sa fille, après avoir échangé un regard complice avec Minerva.

Elle prit ses affaires et sortit, contente d'elle, de la salle.

A suivre….

Et voil ! j'espère que ça vous a plus, en tout cas c'est un chap que j'ai adoré écrire personnellement ! ds le prochain… bah en fait ya rien de spéciale que si passe, et si n'avait pas fait 18p, je l'aurais mis dans bloc ! enfin voilà, en tout cas il est tout aussi cou que celui la, je l'adore ! ds le chap 3, préparation au mariage, et chap 4, le mariage, et le « ils vécurent heureux car ils eurent beaucoup d'enfants », et oui, ils pourront pas y échapper !

J'attends de vos nouvelles avec impatiences, et tient de suite à m'excuser des fautes ou erreurs de compréhension qui pourraient s'être glissées dans ce chap je tiens à préciser pour ma défense que j'ai terminé  ce chap a 1h hier soir et que j'ai écrit une long chap de 18 pages ! (meme si vous n'en avez que la moitié pr le moment) et oui ! alors pour la peine, je veux avoir mes avis !

Oh et aussi, je tiens a préciser tout de suite, au cas ou il y aurait des esprits aussi tordus que celui de Laure, que je ne suis pas en manque et je n'ai pas besoin de mec pour assouvir mes fantasmes ! koik1 mec je dirais pas non, et pour approuver laure, je plaindrais juste les pov' mecs qui auront la noble tache de satisfaire nos désirs et fantasmes car croyez moi, la barre est haute, très haute… 

Sur ce, je vous dis a très bientôt….


	2. Jamais aussi près du but

Voilà le chap 2 de ma fic, ou la fin de la 1ere partie du prologue, comme vous voulez ! mais comme vous avez probablement déjà lu le « chap »13 de « je ne veux pas oublier », alors je ne m'attarderai pas à blablater pr rien… donc voilà, j'espère que ca vous a plus et j'attend vos avis Chapitre 2 

**                           « Jamais aussi près du but… »     **

La journée passa très rapidement… En fin d'après midi, elles étaient toujours emmitouflées de la tête aux pieds alors que le soleil, qui avait toute la journée durant réchauffé le fond de l'air aurait permit au moins de laisser de côté gants, bonnet et écharpe. Mais Hermione avait toujours était prévoyante, et elle préférait ne pas avoir froid là plutôt que d'attraper un rhum. Elle avait fait marcher Emma durant toute leur balade dans le parc, et en était fier de la voir ainsi progresser Et depuis une petite demie heure, assise sous son arbre, elle regardait Emma jouer dans l'herbe et s'émerveiller devant chaque fleur ou insectes qu'elle trouvait. Elle avait d'ailleurs, ce qui avait amusée Hermione, suivi le parcours d'une petite fourmi, ne lui laissant de répit que lorsqu'elle s'immisça sous terre pour être enfin tranquille. A ce moment là seulement, elle avait laissé tomber, et avait ensuite entreprit d'attraper un papillon aux reflets argentés qui semblait avoir recouvert ses ailes d'un voile soyeux, pour se protéger du froid. Tenant à peine sur ses jambes en fin de journée, Emma n'arrêtait pas de retomber sur les fesses, et elle semblait, au plus grand étonnement d'Hermione, prendre ça pour un jeu car à chaque fois, un petit rire cristallin s'échappait de ses lèvres, et elle repartait à l'aventure. 

De temps en temps, Hermione scrutait le ciel, cherchant quelque chose de particulier, ou quelqu'un, mais le ciel demeurait bleu clair, virant sur l'oranger au fur et à mesure que le soleil descendait dans le ciel…  Elle jetait également des coups d'œil à sa fille, vérifiant qu'elle ne s'éloignait pas trop, mais à chaque fois, la fillette revenait, et finissait sa balade à quatre pattes, étant trop épuisée pour continuer debout…Hermione, elle, fixait le lac, se remémorant les deux années qui venaient de s'écouler et qui la séparaient de la gamine fragile et incertaine qu'elle était… 

Sa grossesse, durant les trois derniers mois de cours, avait été cachée par un sortilège qu'effectuait Drago tout les deux jours, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons et surtout pour ne pas que Voldemort l'apprenne, et dans un souci de vengeance, enlève et mère et l'enfant avec. Ils avaient tous obtenus leurs aspics, même Neville, au grand étonnement d'Hermione qui, bien évidemment, avait obtenu les meilleurs résultats avec Drago.

Exceptionnellement, le temps que tout se calme, qu'ils trouvent une maison, et que Voldemort soit 'maîtrisé', ils avaient du faire profil bas et avaient passé l'été à Poudlard, où ils vécurent jusqu'à Noël, Drago ayant trouvé une maison à proximité de pré-au-lard, et qui disposait de diverses protections magiques. A son étonnement, Drago avait accepté de nommer Harry gardien de secret de la localisation de leur maison… 

Mais cela n'aurait pas du l'étonner, Drago et Harry ayant conclut d'une trêve pour elle, et elle le savait, même si l'un comme l'autre le nierait même sous la torture, ils s'entendaient plutôt bien. L'été qu'ils avaient passé cette année là était de loin le meilleur qu'Hermione n'ait jamais vécu. Harry avait obtenue l'autorisation de rester avec eux, et tout trois s'étaient amusés, reposés, avaient joué différents tours à leurs professeurs, et l'été avait été ponctué par les visites surprises des Weasley. 

A la rentrée, Harry et Drago avaient entamé une formation pour devenir aurors, et Hermione les aurait bien rejoint si elle n'avait pas été enceinte jusqu'au cou… Ils avaient commencé début septembre, et Emma était née trois semaines plus tard, le 18 septembre, et était une magnifique petite fille en bonne santé pour le plus grand bonheur de ses parents… Pendant près de trois mois, Hermione resta dans ses appartements, ne sortant que très peu pour prendre l'air ou aller voir ceux qui seraient bientôt ses collègues. 

En effet, en parallèle, elle s'occupait d'Emma mais aidait aussi le professeur Mc Gonagall à préparer ses cours, la remplaçant occasionnellement. Elle aimait enseigner, elle avait adoré disposer du savoir, des connaissances, même lorsqu'elle était élève, elle aimait le sentiment qu'elle éprouvait  quand elle expliquait à Harry et Ron un cours qu'ils n'avaient pas compris mais qui lui paraissait à elle d'une simplicité incroyable. 

De temps en temps, Drago passait la voir, mais sa formation lui prenait la majeur partie de son temps. Et le peu de temps qu'il pouvait lui consacrer, il le passait avec sa fille, s'étonnant à chaque fois de la voir grandir si vite, et c'est alors qu'Hermione comprit à quel point Drago lui manquait, et à quel point elles lui manquaient aussi… Bien qu'il lui faisait part à chaque visite de son apprentissage, des formules nouvelles qu'il avait assimilées, les lui enseignant, Hermione souffrait de n'avoir que 18 ans et de vivre déjà comme une mère au foyer, seule, sans l'homme qu'elle aimait et sans ses amis. Certes, Ginny dont elle était devenue proche depuis sa cinquième année passait régulièrement la voir, elle et Emma, mais ses cours lui prenaient pas mal de temps, et elle ne devait pas les négliger. Ron, lui, était rentré au ministère de la magie et travaillait avec son père sur le détournement des objets moldus dont il s'était découvert une fascination depuis peu. De tous, c'était lui qui venait lui rendre le plus souvent visite, mais Drago et Harry lui manquait énormément. Drago était l'homme qu'elle aimait, le père de sa fille, et Harry était… Harry, tout simplement, son meilleur ami, celui qui l'avait toujours soutenu, quelle que soit la situation, celui qui l'avait toujours réconciliée avec Ron dès que leurs disputes allaient trop loin. Il avait su l'écouter, quelel que soit la situation, et avait accepté sans réticence sa relation avec Drago, acceptant pour elle de mettre de côté leurs différents… Ils s'étaient tolérés, supportés, puis s'étaient trouvés des points communs et étaient finalement devenus amis. Hermione n'avait jamais été si heureuse, et n'avait jamais aimé autant le quidditch…. 

A Noël, ils avaient emménagé dans leur nouvelle maison que Drago avait achetée grâce à ses économies et à la part d'héritage que son père dès sa naissance avait placé sur un compte à Gringotts. Ils avaient ainsi fêté leur premier Noël avec Emma, tous ensemble, avec leurs amis, et bien qu'il était heureux, Hermione voyait bien dans le regard de Drago que l'absence de ses parents lui coûtait. Il ne l'aurait pas admis, mais son père lui manquait, et Hermione s'en voulait quelques part d'être la cause de cette lueur de tristesse dans son regard. Elle lui avait pris la main, la portant à ses lèvres, puis lui avait assuré que tout s'arrangerait bientôt. Et en effet, deux mois plus tard avait débutée la guerre qui à jamais définirait le sort du monde de la sorcellerie…. L'armée de Dumbledore était plus forte et plus nombreuses que jamais, et Drago étant parvenu, s'opposant à son père, à démontrer la renaissance de Voldemort, le ministère avait enfin admis son retour et avait réuni tout ses aurors et alliés à travers le monde. Il y avait eu beaucoup de morts, beaucoup de blessés, les blessures étant aussi bien physiques que morales, mais après de longues semaines de batailles, ils étaient enfin parvenus à se débarrasser de Voldemort, la plupart des mangemorts voyant leur défaite proche ayant pris la fuite.

A de nombreuses reprises, Drago avait été voir son père, le conjurant de le croire, que la fin était proche et qu'il devait cesser de soutenir Voldemort, mais ayant eu plus souvent à faire avec la porte d'entrée, il entreprit alors, à l'aide de ses capacités d'aurors et de celles d'Harry, à le soumettre à l'imperium, le persuadant du bien fondé de ces vacances dans une île déserte, à l'abri de tout. A son retour, Voldemort était vaincu, et une lettre de Drago lui expliquait les évènements passés et à venir. 

Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis avril, mise à part quelques lettres échangées mais qui restaient très solennelles…. Drago en avait souffert, mais il s'était donné corps et âme dans sa formation, et avait passé un peu plus de temps avec Hermione et leur fille. Ils avaient passé un excellent été, au bord de la mer, et avaient ensuite fêté le premier anniversaire d'Emma. 

Puis le temps avait passé, et Hermione enseignait à présent à temps plein le poste de professeur de métamorphose, Mc Gonagall ayant préféré se consacrer à son rôle de directrice et ayant décidé de prendre une retraite plus que méritée, selon ses dires… 

Et à présent, les fêtes approchaient, et avec elles leur mariage qu'ils avaient arrêté au 24 décembre, la veille de Noël et deux ans jour pour jour après leurs fiançailles.

 Hermione était anxieuse… Heureuse, impatience, troublée, hésitante, tant de sentiments contradictoires dont elle ignorait les raisons d'être, car elle aimait Drago, et voulait plus que tout l'épouser et passer le restant de sa vie avec lui… Elle oublia ses craintes et chercha Emma des yeux. Un étrange pressentiment s'empara d'elle. Emma n'était nulle part à portée de vue.

« Mère indigne ! scanda une voix au dessus de sa tête. Ca fait presque dix minutes qu'on est là à t'observer, Emma dans les bras, et tu viens seulement de t'apercevoir de son absence » ajouta la même voix moqueuse.

« Harry ! Ginny ! s'exclama t-elle en levant la tête. Ca vous amuse de me faire une peur pareille ! les réprimanda t-elle les bras croisés devant elle. Viens ma chérie… ajouta t-elle plus doucement en tendant les bras vers Emma que Ginny approchait d'elle en perdant de l'altitude. »

« Harry a raison, hésita Ginny. Nous c'était pour te faire une farce, mais imagine que quelqu'un se soit introduit dans Poudlard et cherche à te prendre Emma ? »

« C'est bon Ginny, je crois qu'elle est assez grande pour savoir ce qu'elle doit faire… » lança Harry en se rapprochant des deux femmes, à présent debout l'une à côté de l'autre.

« Heureuse de vous voir enfin, j'ai bien cru que vous ne viendrez jamais ! Vous avez fait bon voyage, il faisait pas trop froid là haut ? »

« Si, mais c'est merveilleux comme sensation de sentir le vent nous caresser le visage, on se sent super léger, comme une plume, c'est extra ! Et la vue est beaucoup plus jolie vue de la haut ! « s'exclama Ginny.

« Dis moi Harry, toi dois être contente d'avoir enfin réussi à transmettre ta passion pour le vol à quelqu'un ! »plaisanta Hermione.

« Oui, et Ginny est une élève très attentive, elle progresse énormément, quoi qu'elle n'en avait pas beaucoup besoin, mais bon.. » répondit il ce qui eut pour effet de faire rougir Ginny.

« Ton élève… Et comment te paie t-elle ton élève, en nature ? » plaisanta Hermione, mettant de plus en plus mal à l'aise son amie. Elle connaissait la nature de leur relation depuis quelques semaines, mais Hermione se plaisait à la tourmenter, Ginny redevenant aussi timide qu'avant dès qu'elle abordait ce sujet.

« Et alors, tu es jalouse ? lança Ginny avec une assurance et un sourire malicieux sur le  visage, ce qui les surprit tout deux. Bon, si veux, je pourrais te le prêter de temps en temps, mais pas plus… »

« Non, ça ira, j'ai le même à la maison… bon, même s'il est pas souvent là, ça devrait aller. Et pis, entre nous, ajouta t-elle en s'approchant de l'oreille de Ginny, le mien est beaucoup plus mignon, il est parfait, sous tout les angles… »

« Si tu l'dis, je te crois sur parole, je n'ai aucune envie d'aller vérifier… Mais si tu changes d'avis… »

« Je te le ferai savoir, promis ! » renchérit-elle en souriant, puis elle échangea un regard complice avec Ginny avant d'éclater de rire.

« Bon, les filles, c'est pas que je m'ennuie, et non pas que je ne trouve flatteur d'être exposé ainsi comme du bétail, mais il commence à faire froid… Quand à toi, ajouta t-il en prenant Ginny par la taille, tu ne perds rien pour attendre de me vendre ainsi à ta meilleure amie ! Sans que j'ai mon mot à dire en plus, non mais ho ! » puis, sans lui laissait le temps de répliquer, il la souleva et la hissa sur ses épaules, sans écouter les hurlements de Ginny qui le sommait de la poser par terre.

Hermione les suivait doucement, s'amusant de les voir aussi complice, et regrettant la période où elle l'était ainsi avec Drago, mais qui n'était pourtant pas si lointaine que ça.  Lovée contre sa poitrine, Emma s'était endormie dès qu'elle s'y était blottit. Ensemble, ils rentrèrent au château alors que les derniers rayons de soleil venaient mourir à l'horizon.

La soirée se passa dans la joie, la gaieté et la détente, chacun racontant des anecdotes sur leurs années passées, et Hermione prit un malin plaisir à dévoiler quelques histoires sur Harry dont il n'était pas très fier. Tous rirent de bon cœur, puis quand minuit approcha, Hermione s'excusa et alla se coucher. Elle passa voir si Emme dormait bien, si elle n'avait besoin de rien.

***

Le lendemain matin, dans un flop caractéristique des personnes qui transplanent, Drago débarqua aux portes de Poudlard. Sa baguette à la main, son balai de l'autre, il l'enfourcha et parcouru ainsi les derniers mètres qui le séparaient du château. Il franchit la porte et monta les escaliers, arpenta différents couloirs et arriva enfin devant le tableau du jeune pianiste qui gardait leur chambre. Il le réveilla sans plus de ménagement, lui donna le mot de passe, puis s'engouffra à l'intérieur. Le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui valait à lui seul la nuit blanche qu'il venait de passer à terminer son affaire pour rentrer le plus tôt possible. Il referma tout doucement la porte et s'approcha du lit, observant le tableau de la tendresse même qu'il aurait pu peindre s'il avait eu ce don. Mais il se sentit stupide de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt, et de quelques mots murmurés du bout des lèvres, il fit apparaître un chevalet, des crayons gras et un bloc à dessin, il enchanta le tout et l'on vit petit à petit se dessiner sur la feuille l'ébauche du lit, de la chambre, puis avec plus de précision, le crayon se mit à dessiner un corps, presque nu, enroulé dans un drap de soie vert, les cheveux éparpillés autours de la tête, sur ses épaules, un sourire angélique sur les lèvres, une expression de tranquillité infinie sur le visage. Hermione avait toujours était d'une rare beauté, alors même qu'elle l'ignorait, que lui même ne s'en rende compte. Dans ses bras se dessina les contours d'un petit corps, recroquevillé contre sa poitrine, sa tête appuyée sur le bras qu'Hermione tendait, l'encerclant de sa main libre. Hermione était allongée sur le côté, Emma dans les bras, allongée sur le ventre, vêtue d'un petit pyjama vert pale avec l'écusson de Poudlard brodé sur la poitrine, elle était à croquer. Une de ses petites mains était posée sur son sein et l'autre repliée sous elle. Le tableau était magique, la vue de toute beauté. Et soudain, Drago s'en voulu d'avoir raté tout les autres réveils d'Emma, de ne pas avoir surpris plus souvent ce tableau idyllique. Il avait raté tant de choses, tant de moments passés loin de sa fille, ses premiers pas, ses premiers mots… Il l'avait entendu rire pour la première fois, mais cela ne compensait en rien tout les moments qu'il avait sacrifiés à cause du travail, et de cette lutte acharnée à traquer les derniers partisans de Voldemort, ceux là même qui l'avaient éloignées de son père, et qui à présent éloignaient Drago de sa fille…

Quand le dessin fut terminé, il le dégrafa du bloc et le déposa sur le bureau, près des affaires d'Hermione, tandis qu'à l'aide d'un faible evanesco, tout le matériel  disparu. Décidément, il maîtrisait ce sortilège de mieux en mieux. Complètement épuisé, il s'approcha du lit, retira ses chaussures et sa cape, et s'allongea doucement sur le lit, s'installa et posa son bras la taille d'Hermione, appuyant sa tête contre la sienne, s'apprêtant à rattraper quelques heures de sommeil de retard, mais lorsqu'il posa le regard sur le bras d'Hermione, il croisa deux petites perles d'un bleu azur, qui avaient toujours étonné Drago par leur éclat. La fillette regardait son père avec patience, n'émettant aucune protestation, attendant simplement. Elle le regardait à tour de rôle, lui et les reflets qu'un filet de lumière faisait danser au plafond.

« De toute évidence, lui murmura t-il, toi tu n'as plus sommeil… Allez viens ma puce, on va aller se promener… » ajouta t-il en retirant Emma de l'étreinte d'Hermione, sans toutefois la réveiller.

 La fillette se laissait faire, docile face à la maladresse de son père qui eut beaucoup de mal à l'extirper de là. Il la prit dans ses bras, lui mit la capuche grise argentée de son pyjama sur la tête, et sortit de la chambre par la petite porte qui accédait à la salle de bain. Il enfila une chemise propre, se lava rapidement histoire de se maintenir réveillé, chercha dans le sac d'affaires d'Emma sa petite robe de chambre verte et l'enroula autours d'elle. Il lui enfila ses chaussons et sortit de la salle de bain de la même manière qu'ils y étaient rentrés.

Il s'approcha de la malle où étaient rangés les jouets d'Emma, et se saisit d'une un peu plus petite, où Hermione avait rangé sa nourriture.

« Hum… voyons voir ce que nous avons là... murmura t-il en regardant le contenu de la malle. Papa va te préparer un petit déjeuner extraordinaire, composé de… purée de carotte et petit pois ? hum, un peu tôt je pense…de bouillie de lait au chocolat, accompagnée de petits gâteaux secs pour bébé, appelés ainsi car… car ce sont de petits gâteaux secs destinés aux bébés… renchérit il en faisant un sourire compatissant à sa fille.

Eh ben, tu n'as pas beaucoup de chance on dirait. Dépêches toi de grandir ptite Emma, que tu puisses goûter à de la vraie cuisine, à de bonnes tartes aux pommes, du pudding, sans oublier la bierraubeurre… car tout sorcier qui se respecte doit avoir goûté au moins une fois cette merveille… et ensuite, quand tu seras un peu plus grande, tu n'auras même plus besoin d'ajouter du beurre dedans, et tu verras, c'est encore meilleur ! tu pourras aussi faire des farces à ta maman, jouer des tours à tes professeurs, les faire tourner en bourriques, et… »

« Je commence à apprécier le fait que tu ne la vois que quelques heures par semaines ! le fit sursauter une voix endormie derrière lui. Non mais tu as vu ce que tu lui apprends ? Le bien fondé de l'alcool, les cuites qu'elle se prendra à cause de la bierre-sans-beurre, les vertus des farces et attrapes en tout genre…. Tu veux vraiment en faire une vrai chipie ma parole ?!? »

« Oui, exactement ! Je veux que ma fille s'amuse, prenne du bon temps, et rende fou les hommes qui s'approcheront d'elle, les expédiant s'ils lui tournent un peu trop près autours. Je veux qu'elle profite de sa jeunesse, de sa condition d'enfant, et par dessus tout, je ne veux pas qu'elle tourne aussi mal que sa mère ! » conclut il d'un ton moqueur, alors qu'Hermione, assise sur le lit, entreprit de l'assommer avec tout les oreilles qui lui tombaient sous la main.

« Eh ! doucement ! Tu vas finir par blesser quelqu'un ! peut être même toi, vu comment tu es douée ! chérie, fais moi penser quand j'aurais le temps de te donner des cours pour apprendre à viser, en plus d'apprendre à voler… » se moqua t-il de nouveau, parvenant cette fois ci à lui arracher un sourire.

« tu as de la chance que je tienne à ma fille… » siffla t-elle d'un ton qui se voulait faire peur.

« Ah parce qu'à moi non ? » s'offusqua Drago en essayant de paraître sérieux.

« Pour que je tiennes à toi, il faudrait peut être que tu m'en donnes l'envie mon chéri… Emma est toujours avec moi, près de moi, elle me fait des câlins, des bisous, dors dans mes bras… »

« Oh mais si y'a que ça ! s'exclama t-il en abandonnant son petit pot de compote et en sautant sur elle, la serrant dans ses bras aussi fort que le ferait un enfant avec sa peluche.

« Je t'aime… lui murmura t-il après un long moment de rire et de plainte étouffées de baiser d'Hermione. C'est vrai que je ne suis pas assez présent à mon goût, je ne passe pas autant de temps avec vous que je le voudrais, c'est vrai, mais ça n'enlève rien au fait que je vous aime plus que tout au monde. Vous êtes l'une comme l'autre ce que j'ai de plus cher au monde, et tu ferais bien de défendre ton titre car  la place de « femme de ma vie » est en train de te filer entre les doigts au profit d'une gamine  qui mise à part « papa », « maman », « gâteau », « nounous » et toute une flopée de mots incompréhensibles différents, tel qu'elle pourrait en écrire un dictionnaire, ne sait pas dire trois mots d'affilé et ne sait même pas ce que le mot quidditch signifie, ce qui représente une indignation dont je préfère ne pas me vanter… »

« Peut être, mais est ce qu'elle, elle sait faire cela ? » le défia t-elle en le plaquant en un mouvement sur le lit. Elle s'empara de ses lèvres et lui donna un baiser violent, passionné, dont elle en fut autant surprise que lui.

« J'adore la tournure que prends les choses avec toi… » déclara t-il en capturant ses lèvres de nouveau.

« Désolée, mais tu devras t'en contenter pour le moment… A moins que tu ne préfères faire ça devant elle… » lança Hermione en jetant un regard vers le pied du lit, où deux petites mains prenaient appui pour soutenir Emma qui s'était mise debout toute seule et semblait admirer le spectacle.

« Si tu doutais du fait qu'elle ne soit pas ta fille et qu'elle ne tienne rien de toi, tu peux être rassurer, se moqua Hermione. Elle a tes gènes perverses et ton esprit tordu… »

Hermione partit dans un fou rire qui n'entama e rien la bonne humeur de Drago qui, hissant sa fille du bout des bras, il l'allongea entre Hermione et lui, caressant ses joues joufflues du bout des doigts. Presque une heure passa ainsi.

Ils se levèrent, Hermione s'habilla, et tout trois descendirent dans la grande salle déjeuner, où ils retrouvèrent quelques-uns de leurs anciens professeurs, collègues d'Hermione, ainsi que les même huit élèves que la veille. Harry et Ginny n'étaient pas encore arrivés, et Hermione souria à la pensée de ce qui avait peu les retarder aussi longtemps alors que le soleil commençait à pointer haut dans le ciel.

Ils remontèrent ensuite, et tandis qu'Hermione rangeait un peu la chambre, puis sortait leurs tenues de cérémonies pour leur faire prendre l'air, Drago s'affaissait à faire prendre son bain à Emma. Hermione se sentit toute joyeuse en entendant le son mélodieux de la voix d'Emma qui riait aux éclats. Elle ignorait ce que faisait Drago pour l'amuser autant, et sa curiosité l'emportant sur le reste, elle s'approcha discrètement de  la porte.

Le spectacle était attendrissant. Drago était accroupi au bord de la baignoire, les manches retroussées jusqu'aux coudes, la chemise trempée, tandis qu'Emma s'amusait à taper les paumes de ses mains sur l'eau, provocant des splashs qui l'un après l'autre contribuait à achever la pauvre chemise de Drago déjà bien entamée…

« Au moins, tu te souviendras des bains que tu auras donnés à Emma ! se moqua Hermione d'un sourire malicieux aux lèvres. Et moi, je garde cette vue à jamais gravée dans ma mémoire. Attends deux secondes, ajouta t-elle en mimant un appareil photo, puis dans un claquement de langue, elle mima le son que produisait un appareil photo moldu.

Ca y'est, c'est dans la boîte ! » s'exclama t-elle en riant.

Elle les observa quelques minutes, puis voyant Drago patauger –dans tout les sens du terme-, elle s'éloigna,  lança à Drago avant de quitter la pièce

« Bon, bah puisque je vois que tu t'en sors parfaitement tout seul, je vais vous laisser tout les deux, et moi je retourne au rangement de la chambre. »

La matinée avait prit fin, ils étaient descendus déjeuner, puis avaient passé la journée tout les trois dans le parc, et avait fait un rapide saut à Pré-au-lard pour choisir les fleurs qui décoreront la salle lors du mariage.

« On a jamais été aussi près du but… » annonça Hermione en sortant du fleuriste, chez qui ils venaient de commander des dizaines de roses rouges et blanches, ainsi que d'autres fleurs dont ils ignoraient tous deux les noms.

« C'est faux… à chaque instant, on se rapproche d'avantage du but,  et à chaque instant, je n'imagine pas la chance que j'ai de t'avoir auprès de moi… Tu seras bientôt ma femme, et rien ne saurait me rendre plus heureux… »

Il prit sa main dans la sienne, Emma blotti contre son torse regardait les passants et tenait fermement dans sa main le ballon que lui avait acheté Drago en sortant du fleuriste.

Il avait raison, chaque seconde passée les rapprochait de leur but, de la cérémonie. Plus que deus semaines, et tant de choses encore à préparer… Ils n'allaient pas chaumer pendant ce lapse de temps, et Drago espérait au fond de lui qu'Hermione saurait gérer tout ça, sans paniquait, sans penser qu'ils n'auront jamais assez de temps, de fleurs, ou même de perles sur la robe… Il déposa un rapide baiser sur sa joue  et sans lâcher sa main de celle d'Hermione, ils arpentèrent les rues étroites de Pré-au-lard…

A suivre…

Bonh, cette fois, c'est sur, personne ne pourra lire la suite puisqu'elle n'est même pas encore écrite ! j'essayerai d'écrire le chp 3 d'ici dimanche mais c'est pas gagn

Donc voilà, je vous laisse, a très bientôt !


	3. l'heure approche

_Et voila, le chap 3 de ma fic! Je ne vais pas répondre aux review ce soir car j'ai aps bcp de tps et il é déjà bientôt 18h, et j'ai pas fini de préparer mes affaires ! koike je pourrais y répondre vu que je n'ai eu que quelques courageuses qui m'ont donné leur avis pour cette fic ! C'est bizarre, parskel é pas très diffrente des autres, et en plus c l'épilogue (un peu trop long) de "je ne veux pas oublier", qui vous avez plu... mais bon, c'est vous qui voyez... j'espère que ce chap vous plaira quand même, en tout cas moi je me suis bien amusé a l'écrire, même si a la fin j'ne voyais pas le bout et ke je commencais a en avoir mare, j'espère que vous aurez la patiende de lire jusko bout ! bonne lecture..._

**Chapitre 3 :**

**                           « L'heure approche… »**

« Emma non ! » s'écria Hermione en voyant la fillette tirer sur les pans de la nappe qu'elle venait d'installer, menaçant de faire tomber la vaisselle qui y été déposée.

Elle s'approcha d'elle et la tira en arrière, lui donnant une légère tape sur le dos de la main qu'Emma s'empressa de retirer, la levant au niveau de sa tête comme pour riposter.

« Ah non mademoiselle ! Pas de ça avec moi ! File, je veux plus te voir ici ! » déclara t-elle d'un ton autoritaire en la poussant légèrement dans le dos vers la partie de la salle où étaient disposés ses jouets.

Harry Potter ! » scanda t-elle ensuite.

Et toi ! reprit-elle aussitôt en s'adressant cette fois à Drago qui s'amusait de la scène, lui jetant un regard plein de reproches, je te conseille d'arrêter de sourire bêtement et d'ôter cet air triomphale de ton visage car c'est de ta faute si ma fille est devenue une vraie chipie qui sait déjà se rebeller contre l'autorité avant même de savoir tenir debout ! Je suppose que je te dois ces prouesses, non ? Alors arrête de rire et remets toi au travail avant que je ne t'envoie dans ta chambre ! »

« Dis, t'es au courant que ce n'est pas à Emma à qui tu parles ? Et encore, elle est trop jeune pour que tu lui donnes ce genre d'ordre. Je suis peut être l'inconscient qui t'es demandé de l'épouser, mais je suis assez grand, assez fort et assez intelligent pour ne pas me laisser faire par un p'tit bout de bonne femme qui n'a aucune autorité sur une gamine de 15 mois ! » répliqua t-il, arborant de nouveau son sourire triomphale.

« Ne crois pas que tu t'en tireras comme ça Malefoy… » siffla t-elle un sourire mesquin sur les lèvres, avant d'être interrompit par Harry qui venait d'arriver, apparemment essoufflé.

« Quoi ? qu'est ce qu'il ce passe ? » demanda t-il innocemment.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? tu te fous de moi ou quoi ? Tu étais sensé surveiller Emma pour que, justement, elle ne s'approche pas des tables. Ce n'est pas la peine d'avoir si durement gagné le titre de héros et d'être surnommé le « survivant » si le survivant est incapable de se débrouiller avec une gamine d'un an sans pouvoir magique.

« Ne te fis pas aux apparences… assura t-il. Ce n'est pas l'âge ni les connaissances qui font de quelqu'un un grand et puissant sorcier ! Les enfants développent très tôt leurs capacités »

« Je me contre fou de ta psychologie de bas étage que l'on t'enseigne au ministère Harry ! Tu as peut être raison, mais n'empêche que si tu veux être capable de le vérifier par toi même un jour, je te conseille d'arrêter de parler et d'aller plutôt courir après Emma qui, si je ne m'abuse, doit déjà être arrivée au deuxième étage de l'aile ouest, vu qu'elle a filé depuis bientôt deux minutes… »

« Quoi ? » s'écria Harry en vérifiant autours de lui, mais il découvrit avec stupeur qu'elle avait raison.

« Et c'est moi la mère indigne ? » plaisanta Hermione en retrouvant son calme.

« Eh ben dites-moi, avec une mère indigne, un père absent, et un parrain lamentable, elle en a de la chance cette gamine ! lança une voix près de la porte. Heureusement que je suis l »

« Ron ! Quel plaisir, j'ai cru que tu ne viendrais jamais ! » Sursauta Hermione en se précipitant vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras, puis elle se recula légèrement et le laissa continuer.

« Qu'est ce que tu crois, pour rien au monde je n'aurais manqué l'une de tes crises parce qu'il n'y a pas assez de fleurs, ou que tel objet n'est pas placé là où tu l'avais imaginé, les guirlandes de la mauvaises teintes, les chapeaux trop petits où je ne sais encore quel détail inutile à qui tu as l'art et la manière d'accorder une importance démesurée… »

« Weasley… Tu sais que c'est flippant de voir que tu connais ma copine mieux que moi ? » souria Drago en descendant de l'échelle où l'avait fait grimper Hermione alors qu'il aurait été si simple de lancer un sort.

« Exactement mon cher Malefoy ! répondit il sur le même ton et le même sourire aux lèvres. Avoir vécu sept années avec elle, ça aide pour apprendre à connaître une personne. ET crois moi, si tu l'avais fait, tu ne serais pas là à accrocher une stupide guirlande à la manière moldue ! Si tu l'avais fait, tu serais sans doute à des centaines de miles d'ici, et tu n'auras jamais eu l'idée saugrenue de lui proposer de t'épouser ! »

« Donc si je comprends, bien, tu es juste venu pour critiquer mon travail et effrayer mon mari, n'est ce pas ? » s'offensa Hermione en croisant ses bras, avec une expression sur le visage que ni Ron ni Drago ne pouvais juger vexée ou amusée. Finalement, elle était amusée, puisque dans un sourire, elle ajouta :

Toujours fidèle à toi même à ce que je vois… »

« Et toi, toujours aussi susceptible et prévisible à ce que je vois…

Quand à toi, ajouta t-il en se tournant vers Harry, je te suggère de presser le pas car moi au moins j'aurais compris qu'ayant chapardé une paire de ciseaux en partant, Emma ne pouvait être que dans le hall d'entrée en train de massacrer les belles guirlandes qu'Hermione viens de poser ! »

« Et tu n'as rien fait en la voyant massacrer mes décorations ? » s'époumona Hermione.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, vu de la manière qu'elle s'y prend, elle ne craint rien abîmer… au  pire, elle peut assommer Harry avec, au mieux, elle l'a déjà abandonnée et elle est déjà grimpée au deuxième étage de l'aile ouest ! ajouta t-il en reprenant les paroles d'Hermione. 

Je te l'avais dit 'Mione, tu aurais dû me mettre parrain d'Emma, j'aurais été un parrain bien moins lamentable qu'Harry ! »

« La dessus, je t'approuves complètement Weasley ! » déclara Drago à la surprise générale. Personnellement, je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi tu l'as choisi Potter plutôt que Weasley. Même si sont aussi nuls l'un que l'autre, Weasley au moins à l'expérience des enfants ! »

« Très bien, je m'incline… Potter ! cria Hermione en s'approchant de la porte d'entrée.

Tu es vir ! Tu es un parrain lamentable ! Et c'est pas moi que le dit, c'est ton meilleur ami, celui de qui tu espères soutien, compassion, et loyauté en toute épreuve ! »

Son speech terminé, elle se fit demi tour et s'approcha de nouveau de la table où étaient posées les décorations, sans prendre la peine de jeter un regard à Ron et Drago, qui riaient aux éclats sans parvenir à se reprendre. 

« Voil ! déclara Drago en réprimant un nouvel éclat de rire. C'est pour _ça _que je lui ai demandé de m'épouser ! Ca, la jolie chipie aux boucles blondes après qui Harry est en train de courir dans le parc, et pour beaucoup d'autres choses qu'elle est et qu'elle sait faire mais dont je ne te parlerai pas car je veux voir le deuxième anniversaire de ma fille ! »

« En parlant de boucles d'or, renchérit Ginny qui venait d'entrer dans la grande salle, Hermione tu devrais aller vérifier que l'un comme l'autre est toujours vivant. Je viens de les croiser dans le parc, et si elle lui a encore échappé, ce qui ne m'étonnerait pas, sois Harry va commettre un meurtre soit tu vas la retrouver bâillonnée à un arbre ! »

« Ginny par pitié tu veux pas t'en occuper s'il te plait… » la supplia Hermione.

« Laisses, je vais m'en occuper ! Les petites pestes qui court partout c'est mon domaine, j'ai déjà donn ! » lança Ron en ignorant la grimace qui lui fit sa sœur. Et estimes toi heureuse qu'elle n'ait pas encore découvert l'utilité de ses ptites dents ni le pouvoir que peut avoir les hurlements d'une petite fille à qui on refuse un bonbon ! Ah ! souffla t-il, avec une nostalgie feinte, le meilleur est à venir… »

Sur ce, il sortit de la salle, un sourire de satisfaction sur les lèvres, tandis qu'Hermione arborait une expression semi inquiète sur le visage, et Drago une panique totale.

« Il plaisantait ! » le rassura Hermione, essayant également de s'en convaincre.

« Bon, et si on continuait ? proposa Ginny. Parce que vous je sais pas mais moi j'ai vraiment hâte de finir la décoration de cette salle ! Je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez, mais moi je trouve la mariée un peu trop directive et un peu trop fantaisiste… Quoi ? demanda t-elle en voyant le regard désapprobateur d'Hermione, qui signifiait clairement attention à ce que tu vas dire je ne suis pas d'humeur. Quoi ? J'ai le droit de trouver stupide et surtout inutile de passer des heures à décorer une salle alors qu'en deux minutes tout pourrait être parfait, selon tes désirs… »

« Tu veux que je te dise pourquoi je refuse de faire ça à la manière 'baguette magique et sortilèges' ? » lui demanda calmement Hermione.

« Oui, parce que j'ai beau réfléchir, mais… »

« Vas-y… »

« Vas-y quoi ? » demanda t-elle.

« Vas-y, décores la salle. Tu connais mes goûts, la manière dont je veux que tout sois agencé, alors vas-y, tu as le champs libre… »

« Tu es sûre ? Je veux dire, tu tenais tellement à ce que tout soit fait de manière… »

« Vas-y je te dis ! Ne t'inquiètes pas, on décorera bien cette fichue salle à la manière moldue ! » répliqua t-elle, ôtant le sourire d'espoir que sa requête avait fait naître sur les lèvres de Drago.

« Très bien… » lâcha Ginny en se saisissant de sa baguette. Elle murmura plusieurs sorts d'embellissement, les guirlandes s'accrochèrent d'elles-mêmes, une odeur de fruits rouges s'éleva dans les airs, une mélodie enivrante se fit entendre, des ballons blancs et roses se gonflèrent et emplirent la salle, d'énormes bouquets de fleurs se formèrent sur les tables, des pétales de roses s'éparpillèrent sur une table du fond où Ginny avait au préalable disposées diverses photos, images et souvenirs relatant au couple. Elle disposa les tables comme l'avait prévu Hermione, fit léviter les assiettes, verres, couverts et plats et les posa sur les tables. Elle continua ainsi pendant quelques minutes.

« J'ai fini ! Qu'en dis-tu ? » annonça Ginny, fière d'elle.

« C'est parfait. La musique, le décors, le parfum, les tables, tout est parfait Ginny ».

« C'est vrai ? Alors ça veut dire qu'on est tranquille, que tout est prêt, et que… »

_Flop !_

« Mais pourquoi t'as fait ça ?!? » s'indigna Ginny, alors que d'un geste rapide du poignet, la baguette pointée vers l'ensemble de la salle, Hermione avait fait tout disparaître à l'aide d'un _finite incantatem._

« Tu voulais savoir pourquoi je refusais la décoration à la façon sorcier non ? »

« Oui, mais je vois pas en quoi avoir fait disparaître tout mon travail t'était utile pour me l'expliquer » répliqua Ginny, un peu déçu de voir ses efforts s'envoler. 

Mais Drago, lui semblait comprendre, et c'est pour cela qu'il lança tout simplement :

« Ce n'est que du vent… »

Hermione qui avait ouvert la bouche pour répondre à Ginny la referma aussitôt, sans avoir émit le moindre son, attendant la suite avec curiosité et avidité.

Voyant les deux jeunes filles tournées vers lui, accrochées à ses paroles, il poursuivit…

« La magie, les sortilèges, la lévitation, tout ça c'est à portée de tous, du commun des sorciers. Mais tout ça n'est pas réel, ce n'est qu'une illusion, instable et incertaine, une invention de notre esprit pour nous faire croire que tout est simple, tout est parfait. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Qui peut se vanter d'être heureux et de n'avoir jamais souffert ? Personne. Tous les cinq, nous le sommes, mais aucun de nous ne me dira le contraire. Toi et ton frère, combien de fois avez vous encaissé les insultes, les moqueries de tous à cause de la pauvreté de votre famille et de la passion de votre père pour les moldus, les miennes en premier, sans répliquer, sans montrer à quel point cela vous blessait ?  Harry a vu ses parents mourir sous ses yeux, son parrain, il a vécu  tant d'années entouré de personnes qui le détestaient et haïssaient ce qu'il était. Sa vie n'est que souffrance, rejet, désillusion, il a vécu plus de souffrance en 17 ans que bien d'autres durant toute leur vie… Hermione, tu as toujours souffert de ne pas être une sang pure… Combien de fois t'a t-on insultée de sang-de-bourbe, de moins que rien , méprisée, combien de moqueries as tu essuyées parce que tu aimais les études, les devoirs et les bouquins ? Et moi… » 

Mais sa gorge sembla se noua au souvenir de ces années passées dans la souffrance, les coups, de déshonneur. Hermione sentant son désarroi, son angoisse, s'approcha de lui et glissa sa main dans la sienne, le soutenant d'un regard, lui insufflant une force dont il avait cruellement besoin. Elle déposa un baiser au creux du cou et il poursuivit :

« Vous ne pouvez pas dire le contraire, c'est à travers le malheur, la douleur qu'on se sent vivre, c'est grâce au passé que l'on vit le présent, et construit l'avenir. On ne se fabrique pas des souvenirs à l'aide de formules magiques, on ne puise pas notre force à l'aide d'une potion, mais de notre vécu, notre passé qui forge notre caractère, fait de nous les êtres humains que nous sommes aujourd'hui. Il ne faut pas oublier que nous sommes mortels, rien n'est éternel, rien n'est acquis, on a besoin d'avoir des souvenirs, du vécu, de la joie comme de la peine. Les sortilèges peuvent tout faire, les mots que nous prononçons nous permettent d'accéder aux connaissances, au pouvoir, et rendent notre vie beaucoup plus simple. Mais qui a dit que tout devait être facile, que rien ne méritait qu'on fasse l'effort de le faire de nous même ? 

Je ne comprenais pas ton entêtement à décorer cette pièce par nous même, mais je viens de comprendre, poursuivit-il en s'adressant à Hermione. C'est symbolique…Tout peut s'écrouler d'un simple coup de vent, disparaître d'une simple formule… Nous, on est pas comme ça… Notre union ce n'est pas une illusion que l'on peut créer et effacer aussi facilement, balayer d'un revers de la main. Tout ce qui est magique est illusion. Ce qu'on est, ce qu'on représente l'un pour l'autre est basé sur quelque chose de vrai, de sincère, de vécu, et c'est pas toi qui me dira le contraire Hermione, mais c'est dans le malheur et la souffrance qu'on a survécu, l'un avec l'autre, l'un pour l'autre. Notre couple, on l'a battit de nos mains, nourrit de nos efforts, abreuvé de nos larmes, et on est ressortis de chaque épreuve traversée plus forts, plus soudés. Certes, aujourd'hui, il ne s'agit que de décorer une fichue salle. Concrètement, ça ne signifie rien, ce n'est que symbolique, traditionnelle, mais tout ce qu'on aura fait, on l'aura fait de nous même, et la magie ne pourra pas l'effacer. On aura au moins la satisfaction de savoir que c'est nous qui l'avons fait, de nos mains, on aura vécu une expérience agréable. Peut être que tout ne sera pas parfait, mais c'est ce qui fera tout son charme le fait que des détails iront de travers, que tout ne sera pas comme on l'imaginait... Tout ne sera pas parfait et c'est ce qui le rendra parfait à nos yeux… Alors on y passera peut être la journée, le week-end s'il le faut, mais tout sera fait par nous même, comme tu le souhaites. Je t'aime, et si tel est ton désir, alors tel sera le mien… » ajouta t-il en  soulevant le visage d'Hermione qu'elle maintenait baissé, fixé au sol. 

Il prit son menton entre ses doigts et la força à le regarder, l'obligeant à plonger ses yeux baignés de larmes dans les siens. Ce qu'il lui avait dit reflétait exactement ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle en était troublée de voir qu'il la comprenait si bien alors qu'elle était persuadée qu'il trouvait l'idée aussi absurde et invraisemblable que Ginny. Il essuya ses larmes du bout des pouces, encadrant son visage de ses mains. Ils échangèrent un regard complice, amoureux, plein de tendresse et de compréhension, puis Hermione accrocha soudainement  ses bras autours de son cou, nichant sa tête au creux de son cou et le serrant aussi fort qu'elle put. Puis, au bout de quelques minutes, elle sembla se calmer, se recula légèrement, et chassant ses nouvelles larmes d'un revers de sa manche, elle se tourna vers Ginny qui les contemplait avec tendresse, et un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, elle déclara :

« Voilà, c'est pour _ça_ que je l'aime ! », insistant sur le _ça_, alors que Drago d'un mouvement rapide l'attira de nouveau contre lui, pour une sorte d'accolade complice. Tout trois éclatèrent de rire.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, tout était enfin terminé. Hermione, Ginny et Drago étaient assis sur une table du fond, admirant leur travail, et Ginny devait bien l'avouer, ils avaient fait un travail étonnant, proche de la perfection, et Drago avait eu raison sur un point, le fait de tout faire soi-même leur apportait une certaine fierté, une satisfaction de ne pas avoir eu recourt à la magie, même si cela signifie passer plus de 5 heures à décorer une salle. Ils étaient épuisés, et ils leurs restaient encore quelques détails à poffiner, mais dans l'ensemble, tout était bien fait, dans les moindres détails, proche de l'imaginaire d'Hermione. Au fond de la salle, dans son parc aux barreaux bien plus haut qu'elle, Emma regardait ses parents faire, passant de l'un à l'autre, jouant avec ses jouets et autres peluches, se hissant comme elle pouvait en s'aidant des barreaux. Elle semblait en pleine forme, ce qui n'était visiblement pas le cas de tout le monde, puisque Harry était assis au bord de la table, sa tête posée entre ses bras, complètement épuisé. Ron était partit quelques heures plus tôt mais avait promis de revenir dès le lendemain matin.

***

Les jours passèrent ainsi, entre décoration, préparation des tables, du déroulement de la cérémonie, élaboration du menu, choix de la musique, des jeux… Deux semaines avaient passé ainsi, dans le tumulte, l'empressement, les fous rires, les disputes et autres crises, les larmes, tout était normale… 

Harry évitait le plus possible de devoir surveiller Emma, bien qu'étant son parrain, il ne s'était toujours pas remis de l'après midi horrible qu'elle lui avait fait vivre deux semaines pus tôt. Lui qui avait toujours adoré les enfants et qui voulait en avoir le plus tôt possible puisque la menace de Voldemort ne planait plus au dessus de leur tête, passer cette après midi avec Emma lui avait fait réviser son jugement, et après un long moment de réflexion, il prit Hermione à part et lui fit part de sa conclusion les enfants étaient adorables tant qu'ils restaient en images, ou encadrés de leurs parents, mais dès qu'il fallait en avoir un sous sa responsabilité, la donne changeait, et c'est pour sa qu'il laissait le soin à la marraine de s'occuper d'Emma si besoin jusqu'à ce qu'elle grandisse un peu, et lui prendrait la relève un peu plus tard, quand son apprentissage de l'autorité serait acquis, et quand son éducation ne lui incomberait plus, ce qui signifiait en gros pas avant qu'elle soit capable de monter sur un balai e qu'elle ait l'autorisation légale de transplaner. 

Hermione l'avait écouter attentivement, sans pour autant parvenir à dissimuler un sourire naissant, se contentant d'acquiescer ses dires comme on le ferait d'une personne à qui l'on n'accorde qu'une crédibilité illusoire. Mais elle ne put s'empêcher d' éclater de rire devant le sérieux de son ami, devant le manque de courage et l'angoisse de celui que l'on nommait à juste titre ,le survivant pour avoir enduré, supporté et survécu à Voldemort. Elle plaignit alors la pauvre Ginny, et lui conseilla de s'habituer au rôle de papa car il se pourrait qu'il le soit bien plus tôt qu'il ne le pense. Harry devint soudainement livide, ce qui redoubla le fou rire d'Hermione, et elle secoua la tête en signe d'abandon lorsqu'elle le vit se précipiter sur Ginny lui demandant si elle n'avait pas quelque chose de très important à lui dire. L'expression de son visage montrant clairement qu'elle ne comprenait absolument pas de quoi il lui parlait, elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Hermione, mais elle se contenta de lui faire un signe de tête compatissant et un sourire amusé alors qu'elle s'éloignait, un carton à la main.

***

Trois jours…. Il ne restait plus que trois jours avant la cérémonie, et Poudlard était recouvert d'un épais manteau blanc qui cette fois ci, resterait un long moment. Le froid s'était installé, et avec lui la neige était tombée, s'insinuant partout, se tassant, et à présent, l'on marchait dans plus de trente centimètres de neige d'un blanc immaculé. Les quelques élèves restés, et toute cette petite « famille » avait sorti ses patins à glace et s'amusait, mêlant rire, et larmes, tantôt de joie tantôt de douleurs quand l'un tombait et se blessait, déclenchant l'hilarité des uns, l'inquiétude des autres, et le mécontentement de celui à terre.

Les batailles de boules de neige allaient bon train aussi, détendant l'atmosphère, les replongeant des années plus tôt, à l'époque où ils étaient encore des gamins insouciants, plein d'entrain, innocents, naïfs de ce qui se déroulait à l'extérieur. Hermione apprenait patiemment à Emma à faire des boules de neige, mais après des dizaines d'essais infructueux, elle déclara forfait, et laissa Emma s'éclater à piétiner tout les boules et bonhommes de neige qu'elle avait voulu faire. Un sourire satisfait et heureux naissait cependant sur ses lèvres en voyant sa fille trottiner partout dans la neige, se rouler dedans, la mettant dans sa bouche puis faire une grimace de mécontentement, la bouche grande ouverte au contact de la substance gelée dans sa bouche. 

Puis, comme à chaque fois, Hermione était obligée de prendre part au jeu car elle finissait toujours par recevoir une boule de neige dans le cou et à chaque fois, elle lançait un regard furieux à Drago qui arborait un sourire angélique sur les lèvres, et d'un ton innocent lui demandait ce qui n'allait pas. Mais sans se l'avouer, Hermione adorait ses jeux, ils leur permettaient de se détendre, de ne plus penser à rien, et de redevenir les enfants qu'ils étaient, de retrouver leur enfance qu'ils avaient trop tôt abandonnée au profit de la lutte contre Voldemort, la douleur, la souffrance et les larmes qu'ils avaient troqués aux éclats de rire, aux sourires, au bonheur. Puis la nuit tombait, et tous rentraient se réchauffer au coin du feu, se remémorant des souvenirs passés, des anecdotes plus récentes, leurs projets d'avenir etc.… Et après un bon dîner, ils allaient se coucher, les filles profitant de la soirée pour se reposer et passer un peu d'intimité avec leur copains. 

La veille, ils vérifièrent une dernière fois qu'il ne manquait personne, que les musiciens arriveraient bien à l'heure prévue, que la nourriture était bien aux cuisines, et autres petits détails vérifiés des dizaines de fois par Hermione mais qui préférait - on ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver -, vérifier de nouveau que tout était parfait et les tenues prêtes.

Puis le grand jour arriva. Hermione s'était réveillée de très bonne heure, anxieuse, impatiente, vivant son dernier réveil en tant que Miss Granger, son dernier petit déjeuner, sa dernière balade dans le parc et tout un tas d'autres choses qu'elle vivait pour la dernière fois…

« Ne t'inquiètes pas… » la souffla dans le cou la voix sensuelle de Drago, encerclant sa taille de ses bras nus, pressant son torse chaud et nu contre son dos légèrement refroidi pour être sortie du lit depuis si longtemps, et posant sa tête de son cou, l'observant à travers le miroir devant lequel elle était postée depuis presque une demie heure. 

« Tout va bien se passer… Tout sera parfait, la musique, le repas, la cérémonie, tout, ne t'inquiètes pas… Et puis je serais là, si tu as le moindre problème, la moindre crainte, le moindre doute, dis le moi… Je ne serai ton mari que d'ici quelques heures, mais ça ne m'empêches pas d'être à n'import quel heure à l'écoute des tes problèmes, de tes besoins, de tes envies… tout ira bien, ne t'en fait pas… »

« Je ne sais pas si… » commença Hermione avant de s'arrêter

« Tu ne sais pas si quoi ? demanda doucement dans un murmura, son souffle glissant sur ses épaules nues, lui provocant d'électrisantes caresses qui la firent frémir, contrastant avec sa eau froide et ses doutes entêtants.

Quelque chose ne va pas, tu as des doutes… Si jamais tu veux changer d'avis, je ne t'en voudrais pas tu sais, on est enc… »

« Non… c'est pas ça, rassure toi. Je t'aime… mais c'est bien ça qui m'effraie … » ajouta t-elle dans un murmure pour elle seule, mais qu'il parvint à entendre. Sa gorge commençait à lui brûler, mais elle ravala ses sanglots, ne voulant pas pleurer le jour de son mariage.

« Eh… » lança t-il en voyant ses yeux briller….

 Sans se reculer, il la retourna vers lui, lui faisant face. Le manque de place la collant contre lui, il pris son visage entre ses mains et appuya son front contre le sien.

« De quoi tu as peur ? » murmura t-il sans la quitter des yeux.

« Je t'aime… tellement, malgré tout ce qui s'est passé entre nous, tout ce qui aurait du nous éloigner l'un de l'autre mais qui n'a fait que nous rapprocher considérablement…ET si tout ce qu'on vient de traverser était comme un avertissement, une mise en garde vis-à-vis de notre mariage, de notre relation… Peut être qu'on ne devrait pas être ensemble, on est si différents, notre sang, notre éducation, notre famille… »

« Tu es ma seule famille avec Emma… Vous représentez ce que j'ai de plus cher au monde, les seuls personne que j'aime autant et les seules pour qui je sacrifierais tout… »

« Justement, c'est bien ça qui m'effraie ! Tu crois que c'est normale d'aimer autant alors qu'on a que 19 ans ? Je t'aime plus que jamais je ne m'en serai cru capable, je pourrais mourir ça me serait égale car je sais que j'ai vécu ce que tout le monde rêve de vivre au moins une fois dans sa vie je serai prête à tout les sacrifices pour toi, il suffirait que tu me les demandes… ET ça m'effraie, ça m'effraie de ressentir de tels choses, d'être capable de tout, rien que pour toi, pour un de tes baisers, une de tes caresses, un de tes sourires, ça m'effraie de tenir autant à toi, d'être à ce point dépendante de toi, de tes gestes, de tes baisers. Je n'imagine pas vivre sans toi, et j'en ai peur... Je n'ai que 19 ans, et j'agis déjà comme une adulte... Mais on ne devrait pas réfléchir autant, ce poser de tels questions, ressentir aussi fort ce qu'on ressent, on n'est pas assez mûrs pour tout ça, on est encore si jeune... C'est de ça dont je doute, pas de toi, pas de nous, pas de notre amour... j'ai peur de ce que je ressens, comme tu en as si souvent eu peur toi même.. Je t'aime déjà si fort, comment pourrais je t'aimer d'avantage, t'apporter plus que je ne le fais déjà, te rendre plus heureux? »

« Ne t'en fais pas, tu y arriveras, et même si notre mariage ne nous apporte rien de plus, ça m'est égale car je t'aime déjà si fort que jamais ça ne pourra changer. Je n'ai aucune crainte de ce côté là, tu me rends déjà plus heureux que je n'aurais cru l'être un jour… Tu m'aimes, tu m'as pardonné le mal que je t'avais fait, et tu m'as fait le plus beau cadeau que tu aurais pu, une magnifique petite boucle d'or dont je suis totalement accro, et qui me montres alors que j'y croyais plus que je suis capable de faire de belles choses, que je ne suis pas destiné à faire le mal, mais aussi le bien… Peut être qu'on est jeune, mais je ne vois pas en quoi l'âge est important alors que tout ce qui compte c'est que je t'aime, tu m'aimes, on est heureux, et c mariage, on en a tout les deux envie. Alors où est le problème? On a un enfant, je suis une formation pour être auror, tu enseignes à poudlard, peut être qu'on a grandi trop vite finalement, mais je ne vois pas en quoi cela peut nous nuire. Au contraire, on est plus apte à affronter les épreuves à venir, et on restera ensemble, quoiqu'il arrive, alors si tu dois t'inquiéter pour quelque chose, je veux que ce ne soit que pour la couleur de ta robe, ta coiffure, où la façon dont tu vas habiller Emma pour le mariage. Ce qui m'amène où je voulais en venir... »

« Très bien, je suis d'accord... »

« Vraiment? » s'exclama Drago.

« Oui. Comme tu l'as dit, ce qui compte, c'est que l'on soit heureux, et ensemble. Et si tu tiens vraiment à ce qu'elle porte une tenue de quidditch aux couleurs des serpentards , un vif d'or ensorcelé dessiné dessus, et Emma Malefoy brodé derrière, ça m'est égale. je veux que vous soyez tout les deux là, peut m'importe comment vous serez habillés, dès l'instant que vous êtes avec moi, je m'en fiche... »

« Tu sais quoi? J'en ai plus envie... annonça Drago. Ca me plaisait de te prendre la tête avec ça car pour toi il était hors de question qu'elle le porte, et je voyais plus ça comme un défi à relever, de te faire plier à ma volonté, continua t-il un sourire malicieux aux lèvres, et jouant avec une mèche de ses cheveux châtain qu'il tournait et retournait sans cesse. Mais à présent que c'est fait, et que tu as cédé, je ne tiens pas particulièrement à ce que ma fille soit vêtue d'un t-shirt et d'un short… D'ailleurs, et si tu me le permets je me chargerai personnellement de lui trouver une tenue. Tu dois juste me faire confiance… »

« Mais c'est aujourd'hui qu'on se marie ! Tu ne vas pas partir comme ça ! »

« Si, mais ne t'inquiètes pas ! N'oublies pas que je sais transplaner. Je prend Emma dans mes bras, on pars dans une heure, et dans deux heure maxi on est rentrés, je te le promet ! Alors c'est d'accord ? » 

« Très bien, mais je veux qu'à 11h maxi vous soyez rentrés, c'est compris ? Le mariage est à 15h, et je tiens à ce que tout soit prêt avant. »

« On le sera, ne t'inquiètes pas… » répondit t-il en souriant. Il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et sans l'avertir, il la prit dans ses bras, lui arrachant u cri de surprise qu'il étouffa d'un baiser. Il sorti de la salle de bain et s'approcha du lit, où il l'allongea doucement, sans cesser de l'embrasser.

« Je t'aime… Tu es si belle, si compréhensive, si attentionnée, si.. tu es parfaite, et je regrette tellement de ne pas m'en être aperçu dès le début… Tout aurait été si différent… »

« Tu parles vraiment beaucoup trop ! » l'interrompit Hermione en souriant largement. Elle l'embrassa de nouveau, puis le faisant rouler sous elle, elle se dégagea et se releva. Une fois debout, elle lui tendit la main.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » s'exclama t-il, surprit.

« Tu viens de m'affirmer que tu seras à 11h30  de retour de pré-au-lard », lui répondit-elle simplement, comme si la réponse lui paraissant évidente.

« Et alors ? »

« Et alors ? alors il est bientôt 8h30, ta fille dort toujours, elle doit se réveiller, prendre son bain, déjeuner, s'habiller, et 1h ne te sera qu'à peine suffisant pour faire tout ça. Je te conseille de te dépêcher si tu veux vraiment être de retour avant midi ».

« Pourquoi à moi ? tu ne peux pas t'en occuper, tu as l'habitude, ça ira plus vite avec toi ! Et pis moi je suis là pour l'amuser, lui apprendre des bêtises et des grimaces, c'est toi la maman, c'est toi la responsable, celle qui s'occupe des choses sérieuses ! »

« Et c'est pas toi hier qui venait pleurer que tu passais pas assez de temps avec ta fille ? Eh ben qu'est ce que tu attends ? Elever un enfant ne se limite pas à lui donner un biberon, lui rapporter des cadeaux de tes missions, et s'amuser de la voir se rebeller contre moi. Alors tu veux passer plus de temps avec ta fille. Commences par aller la réveiller et lui faire prendre son bain ! » déclara Hermione en lui tendant son peignoir et des affaires propres.

« Très bien, je m'en occupe. Retourne au lit, et moi je m'occupe d'Emma, et avant midi on est de retour avec sa tenue… » se résolut –il en prenant les affaires qu'elle lui tendait et sortant de la chambre.

Hermione attendit quelques secondes debout, face à la porte, puis elle vit la porte s'ouvrir à la volée et Drago entrer. 

« Dans la chambre d'Harry et Ginny… lui répondit-elle avant même qu'il ne lui pose la question. Comment veux tu être un bon père si tu ne sais même pas où est ta fille ! » plaisanta t-elle en le voyant esquiver un sourire honteux et sortir de nouveau.

Elle referma la porte, et se recouche.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, le radio réveil affichait 10h53, et elle devait se dépêchait si elle ne voulait pas que ce soit Drago qu'il l'attende après le sermon qu'elle lui avait fait.

Elle se leva, prit une douche rapide, s'habilla tout aussi rapidement, se maquillant à peine, et elle sortit.

A midi, lorsqu'elle entra dans la grande salle pour déjeuner, elle la trouva vide, vide de Drago et Emme en tout cas. Un sourire vint naître sur ses lèvres, elle avait raison.

« Ne te réjouis pas trop vite ! » fit une voix derrière elle qu'elle reconnut sans hésitation, et lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle trouva le tableau très attendrissant, Drago emmitouflé dans sa cape d'Hiver, son écharpe enroulée autours de son cou, et Emma dans les bras, dont seul le bout du nez était à l'air libre. 

« On est partit à 9h15 et à 10h45 on était rentrés. On voulait aller faire voir la belle tenue à maman, mais cette grosse dormeuse était encore en train de dormir, donc on est allés faire une ballade dans le parc, et on a joué dans la neige… Et maintenant, nous voil ! » termina t-il en arrivant à sa hauteur, et en déposant un baiser glacé sur ses lèvres.

Elle prit Emma dans ses bras et ensemble, ils allèrent déjeuner. Dans moins de trois heure, leurs vie à tout les trois changerait, pour le meilleur, et pour le pire..

A suivre…

Voilà, c fini pr ce chap 3, encore plus long que les précédents ! Le prochain chapitre pas avt la semaine de la rentrée car je aprs demain passer la dernière session de mon bafa, et vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point j'en ai pas envie ! mais bon,  vous vous en foutez un peu, mai c'était stt pr vous prévenir ke la suite et fin, le mariage en lui même, ne sera pas là avt une grosse semaine ! voil !

Alors j'attends vos avis avec impatience, bon ou mauvais…

A bientôt et bonne fin de vacances a ceux ki le sont tjs, et bon courage aux autres


	4. pour le meilleur et pour le pire

**Tout d'abord, je tiens a préciser qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un 5ième chapitre. Dsl, mais j'en ai bien terminé avec cette fic. Non, ce « chap » est en fait le 4ième, mais dont j'ai modifié, ou plutôt complété la fin, car comme me la si bien fait remarqué Frite12, c'est dommage de terminer ma fic sur Harry et Ginny alors que tout du long elle est axée sur Drgo et Hermione. Donc voilà, j'ai complété la fin qui me semble déjà mieux, même si j ene fais que rallonger encore plus ma fic, c'est pas grave. J'espère que ce petit bout vous plaira quand même… je vous souhaite bonne lecture, et à très bientôt**

**Chapitre 4**

**                    « pour le meilleur et pour le pire… »**

Toc toc toc !

« Je t'ai déjà dit que ça portait malheur de voir la mariée avant le mariage ! lança pour la énième fois de la matinée Hermione à Drago à travers la porte. Tu es bête ou tu le fais exprès ? »

« Ne réponds pas, ne réponds pas, ne réponds pas… » psalmodia Ginny en souriant, tout en entremêlant le voile d'Hermione dans ses cheveux, le maintenant par endroit à l'aide de petites barrettes brillantes en formes de roses.

« Mais il faut absolument que je te parle ! S'il te plait, ouvres ! C'est à propos d'Emma…» la supplia Drago.

« Hein hein, je t'avais dit de ne pas répondre… » fit Ginny en secouant la tête, alors qu'Hermione s'envolait déjà vers la porte, l'ouvrant d'un geste brusque qui trahissait son exaspération.

« Si notre mariage se solde par un échec,  tu ne viendras pas te plaindre, je t'aurais prévenu ! Alors, qu'est ce qu'il y a de si important qui ne puisse pas attendre une heure ? Qu'est ce qui se passe avec Emma ? » s'exclama Hermione sans remarquer que Drago l'observait de la tête aux pieds, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres, passant en revue la moindre parcelle de sa peau.

« Tu as raison, finalement, ça peut très bien attendre une heure, le temps que… » répondit t-il, nonchalant, en se redressant alors qu'il était appuyé contre la porte.

« Ne me dis pas que… » s'époumona Hermione en comprenant.

« Oh… Il a os » lança Ginny avec une sourire angélique sur les lèvres, avant de s'approcher de Dra         go qui avait déjà fait un pas en arrière.

« Je te conseille de courir Drago... et vite, trèès vite… » lui murmura t-elle à l'oreille en jetant un coup d'œil complice à Hermione, ce qu'il fit, non sans avoir volé un léger baiser à Hermione qui referma la porte violemment, regarda Ginny quelques secondes d'une expression profonde sur le visage, ce qui la mit légèrement mal à l'aise, avant d'éclater de rire, bientôt rejoint par son amie. Elle la ramena vers le bureau et l'y asseya, face au miroir. Elle prit quelques mèches de cheveux et les ondula machinalement, en observant Hermione à travers le miroir.

« Tu as encore le temps de réfléchir et de prendre tes jambes à ton cou tu sais ? » plaisanta Ginny en l'asseyant sur la chaise et en se remettant au travail.

« Tu sais que des fois, j'y songe sérieusement ? répondit Hermione en souriant. Mais même s'il est complètement idiot et insupportable quand il veut, et même s'il a la capacité intellectuel d'un enfant de 4 ans, j'y suis trop attaché pour le laisser filer. J'en suis totalement accro, et au moins je suis rassurée, il s'entend parfaitement avec Emma »

« Tu m'étonnes, ils doivent être sur la même longueur d'onde ! Je suis même sûre qu'elle doit lui apprendre des trucs ! » se moqua Ginny.

« Comme la manière dont on met une couche par exemple… » ajouta Hermione en rentrant dans son jeu.

« Non, ne me dis quand même pas que… »

« Tu aurais du les voir ! craqua Hermione avec l'excitation de quelqu'un qui s'extasie devant un nouveau né. Ils étaient trop mignons… Drago s'emmêlait les pinceaux avec sa couche, mais pour sa défense, il ne craignait pas y arriver puisque dès le départ il l'avait mise à l'envers, mais bon… Et c'est Emma qui lui a montré où étaient les parties à décoller et où il devait les poser… C'était trop attendrissant, je te jure. Heureusement pour lui qu'on ait eu une fille, je t'explique pas les fou rire sinon… » ajouta t-elle en riant de son rire cristallin, suivi par Ginny.

Leur crise passée, elle continuèrent de se préparer, Ginny ayant terminer d'accrocher le voile d'Hermione, entreprit de lui parsemer les cheveux de petites perles et autres paillettes de couleurs, provocant des reflets avec la lumière qui rendaient Hermione absolument magnifique. Elle ressemblait à un ange, et n'était même pas encore totalement coiffée ni maquillée. Ginny entremêla quelques mèches entre elles, en ondula d'autres, laissant pendre de fines mèches. Elle se recula, tourna autours d'Hermione vérifiant que tout était parfait, puis elle se retira quelques minutes pour revenir avec une grande boite, une sorte de vanity. Quand elle l'ouvrit, Hermione poussa un « ho » de surprise en voyant toutes les différentes palettes de maquillage que possédait son amie. Elle avait tant de choses qu'elle se sentit idiote de ne pas en connaître la moitié. C'est vrai qu'elle n'avait jamais été très coquette, mais Drago ne lui en avait jamais fait le reproche, et elle lui en était très reconnaissante. Même si de temps en temps, elle aimait sentir les regards posés sur elle quand ils sortaient, et adorait par dessus-tout la lueur de désir, de jalousie qui se lisait dans les yeux de Drago, et qui le plus souvent laisser place à un sentiment de fierté, son regard pétillant de malice, et une expression que signifiait clairement « chasse gardée, ne t'approches pas trop. C'est MA copine alors dégages ! ». A chaque fois, Hermione le rassurait lui disant qu'il ne craignait absolument rien, et s'amusait de la situation. Sans lui avouer, cela lui plaisait énormément, et de savoir qu'elle pouvait attirer les regards, et de savoir Drago jaloux, car malgré son éducation, il n'arrivait pas à masquer ses émotions, il n'y était jamais parvenu, et elle trouvait attendrissant de le voir se montrer si possessif envers elle.

_« Tu es magnifique… »_ fit soudainement une voix dans sa tête. Elle fit un léger bond de surprise ce qui fit sursauter Ginny, qui lui lança un regard interrogatif. Elle secoua la tête pour la rassurer. Il n'y avait rien de grave, juste son futur ex mari -s'il continuait- qui lui rendait visite.

_« Et toi tu es impossible !_ » pensa très fort Hermione sans remuer les lèvres.

_« Oh, allez, ne me dis pas que tu ne mourrais pas d'envie d'ouvrir cette porte, et de me sauter dessus sous les yeux de ta meilleure amie. »_

_« Mon dieu ! Suis-je si transparente que ça ? » _ironisa t-elle.__

_« En tout cas, j'espère que cette belle robe n'est pas trop compliquée car j'ai très envie de l'arracher et de te prendre sur le champs… »_

_« Fais lui ne serait ce qu'un accro et je te préviens tu n'auras même pas la possibilité de me l'enlever ! »_ le menaça t-elle.

_« Très bien, alors j'attendrai ce soir et j'y ferai très attention… en te l'arrachant ! »_ ajouta t-il avant de s'enfuir du moins c'est l'impression qu'avait Hermione, qu'il était parti, car elle sentit un gros vide d'un seul coup, et elle n'eut même pas l'occasion de lui répondre.

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux qu'elle avait fermés pour mieux sentir la présence de Drago, Hermione ne su quoi dire quand elle aperçu son reflet dans le miroir. Elle savait que pendant son « absence », Ginny en avait profité pour la maquiller, mais en voyant le résultat, elle restait muette devant le travail de son amie.

« Alors ? » osa Ginny après quelques secondes.

« C'est magnifique ! s'exclama son amie. Ginny tu as vraiment beaucoup de talent, je n'en reviens pas ! Je suis si différente… c'est très joli ! »

« Joli et très rapide tu sais ! Un peu de fond de teint pour te donner un peu plus de couleur, de la poudre rose pale mélangée avec du fard à paupière plus foncé et pailleté, du crayon autours de tes yeux, un peu de mascara, quelques paillettes sur tes pommettes, un rouge à lèvre pas trop clair, du gloss par dessus et voilà le travail ! C'est pas très différent de ce que tu utilises habituellement tu sais. Après, c'est juste une question de mélange de teintes, c'est tout ! Mais si je te dévoile tout mes secrets, tu n'auras plus besoin de moi, alors… ! »

« tu plaisantes ! Tu es ma meilleure amie, la copine de mon meilleur ami, la marraine de ma fille et accessoirement la seule fille de mon entourage, alors j'ai pas trop le choix, je te garde ! ad vitam eternam ! », répliqua t-elle en souriant.

« Bon, à présent que tu es enfin prête, coiffée, maquillée et habillée, il ne te manque plus que le parfum et les accessoires » lança Ginny, ce à qui Hermione acquiesça. 

Elle se leva, péniblement à cause de la longue traîne de sa robe que Ginny lui avait ajouté en même temps que le voile, et se dirigea doucement vers une de ses commodes. Elle en ressortit une bouteille de parfum, celui que lui avait offert Drago quelques mois plus tôt, ainsi qu'une petite boîte qu'elle tendit à Ginny.

« ouvres-la » lui déclara doucement Hermione, ce qu'elle fit. A l'intérieur se trouvait un magnifique collier de perles fines, nacrées dont les reflets tourbillonnaient dans la pièce jouant avec la lumière du soleil qui parvenait dans la pièce. A côté, un bracelet et des boucles d'oreilles en complétaient la parure.

« C'est magnifique… » murmura Ginny en admirant le bijou. Un cadeaux de ta famille ? Euh.. je veux dire.. je suis désolée, j'avais oublié que… » se reprit elle aussitôt en voyant Hermione défaillir.

« Ce n'est pas grave… C'est un cadeau de Drago… » répondit t-elle aussi doucement, une pointe de tristesse dans la voix mais des étoiles dans les yeux.

« Ne lâches pas ce mec Hermione… lui conseilla son amie. Un mec qui t'offre un cadeau pareil comme simple présent peut t'offrir tout ce que tu désires ! »

« Ce n'est pas son argent qui m'intéresse Ginny. Tu devrais  être la première à penser que l'argent ne fait pas le bonheur. Regardes toi et tes frères. Vous n'avez jamais été très riches, et cela ne vous a pas empêché d'être heureux. A présent, tu es avec Harry, et ce n'est pas pour son argent… du moins je l'espère ! » ajouta t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

« Bien sûr que non ! » se défendit aussitôt Ginny. C'est juste qu'en général, on n'offre pas ce genre de cadeau n'importe quand, ni même quand on sort avec quelqu'un si ce n'est qu'une passade, on offre ça pour les grandes occasions. Alors si un mec comme Drago t'offre ce cadeau « comme ça », alors c'est qu'il doit tenir énormément à toi et être suffisamment confiant en votre avenir pour savoir qu'il ne risque rien et qu'il peut se permettre de faire des folies pour tes beaux yeux… »

« Dis comme ça… En parlant d'Harry, reprit Hermione, quand est ce que vous nous officialisez tout ça ? »

« Peut être quand monsieur aura autre chose en tête que son prochain match de quidditch ou la dernière feinte à tenter, qu'est ce que j'en sais… En tout cas, s'il se décide pas, je crois que je vais soit perdre patience, soit rentrer au couvent et faire vœux de chastet ! »

« C'est peut être ça la solution, plaisanta Hermione. Dis lui que si votre relation stagne, s'il n'entrevoit pas l'avenir différemment, alors tu ne vois pas l'intérêt de t'investir dans ce genre de relation… »

« Mais c'est du chantage ça… Je ne veux pas être ce genre de fille qui… »

« Non non, tu ne comprends pas. Je ne te parles pas de lui mettre le couteau sous la gorge pour qu'il te demande en mariage, mais juste de l'aide un petit peu. Il t'aime, énormément, je le sais. C'est juste qu'il est timide, et contrairement à l'image qu'on a de lui, il n'est pas sûr de lui, manque d'assurance et doute constamment. Te demander de l'épouser, il le fera un jour, c'est certain, ce que je te conseille, c'est juste de précipiter un peu les choses, de l'aider. S'il crois que tu doutes de votre relation, ou que tu comptes le quitter parce que tu n'es pas sûre de ses sentiments, alors ça lui donnera confiance, et lui donnera le courage qui, face à voldemort ne lui manquait pas, mais face à un fille, la fille qu'il aime, lui fait cruellement défaut. Et dans le dernier cas, annonce lui que tu es enceinte. S'il ne s'est pas évanouie, alors il te demandera en mariage, pour le principe. Mais je te le déconseille, car si tu fais ce choix, tu ne sauras jamais s'il te l'a demandé pour toi ou par obligation pour le béb »

« Tu as l'air d'en connaître pas mal sur le sujet dis-moi… C'est comme ça que tu agis avec Drago ? » plaisanta Ginny.

« J'aurais pu, surtout avec les principes qu'il a reçu, mais non, en fait… En fait, je sais même pas comment ça a pu marché entre nous, qu'est ce qui a été le déclic. Peut être tout simplement de voir qu'il n'était pas celui qu'il prétendait être. Je le détestais pour cela, pour cette image, cette arrogance, ce mépris des autres et cette assurance qui me faisait défaut. En fait, je le détestais pour tant de chose, que je n'ai compris que plus tard que d'une certaine manière, je l'admirais. J'avais des amis, une famille qui m'aimait, mais il était le sorcier parfait. Il avait le nom, le sang, la puissance, l'intelligence qui caractérise un sorcier. Il était un sorcier, un vrai, un légitime, alors que moi je suis née de parents moldus. Je n'étais pas une vraie sorcière, ma place n'était pas ici, dans le monde sorcier. Mais je crois que tout a réellement changé le jour où son masque est tombé, où je l'ai vu fragile, innocent, doux et vulnérable. Toutes les raisons qui me poussaient à le détester n'avaient plus de raison d'être. Seule mon admiration pour ce qu'il était restait, puis j'ai appris à le connaître, ses faiblesses aussi, et j'ai vu qu'il n'était pas plus heureux que moi, qu'il était « normal » finalement. On est devenu ami et de fil en aiguille… »

« … de fil en aiguille vous voilà sur le point de passer devant Dumbledore pour vous unir à vie, avec une adorable petite chipie et…et de vilaines larmes qui vont m'obliger à tout recommencer si tu n'arrêtes pas ! » se plaignit Ginny.

« Non, c'est bon, ça ira… » la rassura Hermione en passant sa main devant son visage, et aussitôt son maquillage reprit forme et ses larmes se séchèrent.

« Tu aurais pu le dire que tu savais faire ça, on aurait gagné du temps ! » 

« Je sais, mais comme je te l'ai dit, je veux que tout sois fait sans artifice. Bon, maintenant que tout est presque prêt, et maintenant que Drago m'a reluquée de haut en bas, je voudrais aller le voir, pour vérifier que tout va bien… »

« Tu ne comptes tout de même pas sortir comme ça ?!? Tu va abîmer ta robe et tout le monde te verra ! Et l'effet de surprise alors ? »

« Comme 'ça', non, bien sûr, répondit Hermione en montrant sa robe, mais comme 'ça', oui… » ajouta t-elle en fermant les yeux et on se concentrant sur toutes les molécules une à une qui formaient son corps. Se décontractant, les imaginant remuer, s'associer différemment, créer une nouvelle combinaison de code, elle se métamorphosa progressivement en un adorable chaton, symbole de sagesse, mais témoin de sa fragilité et de sa formation. Elle avait encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre, et avait hâte d'accéder à ce savoir. 

Elle se laissa caresser par Ginny quelques minutes avant de sauter par la fenêtre entrouverte. Elle parcouru le parc pendant quelques minutes, le temps de se changer les idées, l'herbe humide lui chatouillant le dessous du ventre, lui procurant d'agréables sensations. Puis, repensant soudainement à Drago, elle se dirigea vers l'endroit retiré du parc où ils avaient tant de fois pris l'habitude de se retrouver. Il était là, pensif près de l'eau, accroupi, la main clapotant légèrement le dessus de l'eau, provoquant de petits cercles dans l'eau. Il répéta ce geste pendant quelques minutes, puis se rendit compte de la présence du chaton près de lui, qui se frottait doucement contre sa jambe. 

« Eh ! J'aurais cru que tu serais fâchée après ma visite surprise… » déclara t-il doucement sans cesser de fixer un point invisible près du lac.

« Moi aussi… Faut croire que tu me manquais déj » lui susurra Hermione à l'oreille, après avoir repris forme humaine.

Elle posa sa tête au creux de son cou et enroula ses bras autours de ses épaules, savourant ces quelques minutes de calme qu'il leur restait.

« Qu'est ce que tu as ? » murmura Hermione après un court moment, se décalant légèrement pour lui faire face.

« Tout va bien, je t'assure. Aujourd'hui est un jour parfait, on va enfin se marier, tout nos amis sont là, pourquoi veux tu que quelque chose n'aille pas ? » répliqua t-il, son discours sonnant un peu faux et récité trop vite.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, elle n'aimait pas quand il lui mentait ou lui cachait quelque chose, ce qui était le cas. Elle réfléchi un instant, attendant qu'il se décide par lui même à lui avouer son malaise, mais le voyant retomber dans la contemplation des ricochets de ses cailloux, elle reprit :

« Il sera là, j'en suis sûre… »

« De qui tu parles ? » feignit t-il de ne pas comprendre.

« Ne me prend pas pour une idiote Drago Malefoy. Je te connais mieux que quiconque, peut être même mieux que toi même… Je peux deviner ce qui se passe la dedans, répondit-elle en pointant son index vers sa tête, mais je peux lire et sentir ce qui se passe là, ajouta t-elle en pointant son cœur. Et je sais que, tu as beau dire le contraire et faire le grand, mais je sais qu'au fond de toi il te manque. On est peut être adultes, mais tu as encore besoin de lui, bien plus maintenant que tu sais qu'il ne peut plus te faire de mal.

Mais laisses lui le temps, d'encaisser la défaite, de se familiariser avec ce nouveau monde, les nouvelles règles. Et c'est un Malefoy, ne l'oublies pas. Sa fierté et son ego en ont prit un coup, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, il sera là, j'en suis convaincue… » conclut t-elle en l'enserrant de ses bras, le regard incertain perdu vers le château.

« J'avais oublié… ajouta Drago sans la lâcher. Tu es magnifique, vraiment sublime, encore plus belle que dans tout mes rêves… »

« A parce que tu rêves souvent de moi ? »

« bien sûr… au détail près que tu beaucoup moins couverte dans mes rêves ! » déclara t-il en souriant malicieusement, ce à quoi elle répondit avant de se blottir de nouveau dans ses bras.

Après un long moment passé dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Hermione se métamorphosa de nouveau et Drago la prit dans ses bras où elle se calla confortablement et s'endormit. Il la ramena dans sa chambre, et se dirigea vers la sienne pour se préparer. Il ne lui fallait que quelques minutes, le temps d 'enfiler son costume et de se coiffer un peu vers la grande salle, où se déroulerait la cérémonie. Il resta debout près de la porte, appuyé contre une colonne, et regardait la salle se remplir petit à petit. Tout était prêt, les fleurs, les invités, les témoins… il ne manquait plus qu'eux.

« Alors, pas trop anxieux, prêt pour la cérémonie ? » 

« Encore une question de ce genre Weasley et c'est toi qui sera dans l'incapacité d'y assister… » siffla Drago sans même se retourner vers Ron.

« Oh… monsieur n'est pas de bonne humeur à ce que je vois ! Eh ben, elle promet cette cérémonie… »

« Excuse moi, je suis un peu.. tendu dirons nous, s'excusa Drago. Mais dis moi, tu sais qui s'occupe d'habiller Emma ? »

« Euh, je crois que c'est Ginny, vu qu'Harry a curieusement disparu peu de temps avant –on se demande bien pourquoi – ajouta t-il en souriant. Bon, je te laisse, prépare toi, c'est bientôt à toi d'y aller… » conclua t-il avant de lui donner une accolade d'encouragement et de se diriger vers un des sièges au premier rang.

« Quand faut y'aller… » murmura Drago en prenant une grande bouffée d'air, puis il se dirigea lentement vers l'autel improvisé pour l'occasion, marchant à la suite de Dumbledore.

Ce court chemin lui paru interminable, et il se sentait mal à l'aise sous tous ces regards braqués sur lui. Il n'avait jamais été timide, mais tout cela ne lui ressemblait guère, il avait l'impression de ne pas être à sa place, parmi tout ce rose, ces rubans, ces personnes trop bien habillées, dont les yeux étaient posés sur lui depuis qu'il avait franchi les portes de la salle. Puis, son calvaire prit fin quand il arriva à la hauteur du premier rang. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Ron qui acquiesça, lui assurant implicitement que tout se passera bien. Puis, ce fut au tour de Ginny, escortée par Harry, qui arriva. Elle était également très belle, sans cette robe de satin mauve, serrée à la taille, et un nœud dont les rubans traînaient parterre accroché au dos. Ses cheveux étaient relevés dans un chignon desserré, quelques mèches s'en échappant volontairement. Elle souriait naturellement. Elle était vraiment jolie, Harry n'avait pas intérêt de la faire souffrir, car passé son frère, il aurait également affaire à lui. Arrivés à sa hauteur, Harry lui fit un léger signe de tête et Ginny une bise sur la joue, puis elle se plaça à la droite de la place qu'occuperait Hermione, face à Drago. Ils attendirent quelques secondes… C'était au tour d'Hermione d'arriver, accompagnée de Dumbledore. Mais plusieurs minutes passèrent sans que ni l'un ni l'autre n'arrivent. Drago jeta un regard inquiet à Ginny qui le rassura d'un signe de tête, puis Harry, à la gauche de Drago, se pencha à son oreille et lui murmura de ne pas s'inquiéter, qu'elle avait une course de dernière minute à faire, ce qui le rassura un semblant. Soudain, Drago se rendit compte qu'il ne manquait pas qu'Hermione, mais également leur jolie chipie. Il se pencha discrètement en arrière, et Harry, comprenant qu'il voulait lui parler, s'approcha de lui :

« Et Emma ? c'est aussi Hermione qu s'en occupe, après avoir fait _sa course de dernière minute _? »

« Emma ? euh… Ginny s'en occupe, ne t'inquiète pas… » répondit Harry en murmurant le prénom de sa nièce à Ginny, sans que Drago ne s'en aperçoive, avec un signe de tête lui intimant l'ordre d'aller la chercher.

Elle partit aussitôt et revînt quelques instants plus tard, la fillette apparemment mécontente d'avoir été oubliée dans les bras.

Une douce mélodie mais qui commençait à irriter Drago s'élevait dans la salle depuis le départ de Ginny, tandis que les différents invités étaient partis dans d'interminables discussions, un brouhaha s'élevant peu à peu dans la salle. 

Soudain, les portes s'ouvrirent, procurant à Drago l'espoir de voir apparaître sa fiancé. Mais seul Dumbledore franchit les portes de la salle, ce qui étonna Drago. Avec une tranquillité déconcertante, le vieux directeur se dirigea vers l'autel.

« Hum hum… mes chers amis, je vous demanderai de bien vouloir m 'accorder toute votre attention. Je sais que nous avons pris un peu de retard sur le déroulement de la cérémonie, quelques changements de dernière minute ont été effectués. Mais tout est rentré dans l'ordre. Nous n'attendons plus que vous miss Granger… » ajouta t-il en se tournant vers la porte, et d'un léger mouvement de bras vers les instruments, ensorcelés pour l'occasion, il débuta les premières notes de la marche, si célèbre dans le monde des moldu pour cette occasion.

Les portes s'ouvrirent de nouveau, et Hermione en franchit le pas accompagnée, à la surprise générale -celle de Drago de surcroît-, par son futur beau père. Aucun mot ne fut prononcé, même si un murmure s'élevait peu à peu dans la salle. Drago, lui, affichait la même expression de surprise, de béatitude face à l'étrange duo que formaient son père et sa fiancée.  Il n'aurait jamais cru les voir tout deux réunis pour l'occasion, et ressentait à ce moment là une étrange satisfaction, est de savoir que son père serait présent pour l'évènement, et de savoir que la fille qu'il s'apprêtait à épouser était capable de tant de ténacité, de courage et de volonté pour aller trouver l'homme qui avait tout fait pour les séparer.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à sa hauteur, elle lui fit un large sourire qui acheva de faire tomber ses barrières. Ses yeux brillaient étrangement, mais Hermione n'aurait su dire s'ils brillaient de satisfaction, de bonheur, de fierté, ou… Sans plus de cérémonie, il lui agrippa le bras et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes, lui murmurant un inaudible merci contre ses lèvres.

« Mr Malefoy… l'interrompit Dumbledore. Je sais que vous êtes impatient de profiter pleinement de votre future femme, et d'en finir rapidement avec ces quelques formalités, mais je vais devoir vous demander de patienter encore quelques minutes… ajouta le sorcier avec un petit sourire. Mais si vous êtes si pressé d'en finir, puis-je vous suggérer de commencer, et de nous énoncer vos vœux ? »

« bien sûr… répondit-il d'un ton nerveux. Puis, il se tourna vers Hermione, lui prit ses mains gantées dans les siennes, et plantant son regard dans le sien, il commença :

Voilà mon amour, nous y sommes. Je pensais que ça allait être la chose la plus difficile que j'aurais à faire, mais quand je t'ai vu dans ta belle robe, resplendissante, si belle descendant cette allée, j'ai réalisé à quel point c'était facile je t'aime, tout simplement. Toutes les surprises qui seront sur notre chemin se passeront bien, parce que je t'aimerai toujours. Aujourd'hui est le jour de notre mariage, mais contrairement à tout ce que les moldus disent, ce n'est pas vraiment le plus beau jour de ma vie. Tous les jours   
que je passe auprès de toi sont les plus beaux jours de ma vie, parce que tu es là, avec moi, à mes côtés. Tu me soutiens, m'aime, et me comprends. Mais ce jour ci   
comptera sûrement plus que les autres parce que c'est celui ou tu te lies à   
moi. Je t'aime Hermione et contrairement à ce que disent les phrases que   
nous prononcerons en échangeant nos anneaux, la mort ne pourra nous séparer   
parce que je suis convaincu que notre amour sera éternel. Il a surmonté bien des épreuves, et surmontera celle ci, car il est plus fort que tout… Mais si la mort vient   
un jour te prendre à moi, je la braverais et viendrais te chercher, te sauver comme tu l'a fait pour moi tant de fois. 

Parce que sans toi mon amour, la vie n'a plus aucune valeur, plus aucun sens à mes yeux.  
Je t'aime, plus que tout… Grâce à toi, j'ai enfin pu comprendre ce qu'était l'amour, aimer  réellement, avoir confiance, se reposer corps et âme sur quelqu'un sans avoir peur que cet appui ne s'effondre. Tu étais toujours là pour moi, que ce soit dans les bons ou les mauvais moments .Tu es la personne avec qui j'étais supposé passer le reste de ma vie. Et tu veux savoir si j'en suis sûr ? »

Il se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement, d'un baiser humidifié par les larmes qu'Hermione s'était promis de ne pas verser. Mais une fois de plus, il l'avait surprise, tant par ses mots que son attitude. Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes, prit sa respiration, et commença à son tour…

« Je ne sais pas ce que je peux demander de plus, j'ai déjà tout : un petit démon au visage d'ange (rire de l'assistance), un homme qui m'aime, des amis sur qui compter…  J'ai tout ce dont j'ai besoin. Et dire que j'ai failli passer à côté de tant de choses si merveilleuses, à cause de stupides rivalités qui n'avaient pas lieu d'être. Lorsque plus jeune, je m'imaginais le prince charmant, celui qui viendrait pour moi, qui m'aimerait et me protégerait, je me souviens ne pas lui avoir trouvé de visage. Je me souviens juste de bras m'entourant, me réconfortant, et m'aimant, mais dès lors que je t'ai rencontré, toi, pas le Drago méprisant et hautain dont tout le monde avait peur, non, toi, l'enfant fragile, vulnérable, tourmenté qui avait besoin d'autant de protection et de réconfort que moi,  ça a été le déclic : un fier chevalier blond aux magnifiques yeux glaciers. Aujourd'hui, je le sais : mon unique amour ne pouvait être que toi. A présent, mon prince charmant a un visage, le tien, et il n'a jamais été aussi limpide à mes yeux. Nous étions destinés l'un à l'autre, et la mort ne nous séparera jamais car si notre amour a su résister à toutes ces épreuves, ce n'est pas elle  qui réussira à le briser et à nous séparer... »

Ainsi elle conclut son discours, dans un silence quasi religieux, et elle se pencha à son tour pour embrasser Drago, ses larmes se mélangeant avec celle dont Drago n'éprouvait plus ni peur ni honte de verser.

« Bon… puisque vous avez l'air aussi impatients l'un que l'autre de vous retrouver, nous allons directement passer aux consentements, quoiqu'il me semble un peu inapproprié en l'occasion, car si deux personnes sont réunis ici pour se marier et sur le point de se donner corps et âme à l'autre, c'est qu'ils doivent déjà avoir réfléchir quand à la question et… Oui Minerva ? demanda t-il à sa collègue alors que celle ci toussotait assez explicitement… Oh, d'accord, je poursuis… »

Pendant quelques minutes, Hermione et Drago échangèrent donc leur consentement mutuel, guidés par les paroles de leur professeur.

« A présent, les anneaux… » continua Dumbledore. Et ce fut au tour d'Emma d'entrer en scènes. Tenant à peine sur ses jambes, elle avait quand même tenu à porter elle même le petit coussin en forme de cœur auquel étaient attachés les anneaux. Ginny la posa à terre, et lui confia le coussin, qu'elle apporta non sans tituber au vieux sorcier. Hermione, qui jusque là n'avait pas remarqué la présence de la fillette, resta muette de surprise devant elle. A l'annonce de Drago de vouloir s'occuper de sa tenue, elle s'était montrée quelque peu réticente, de peur de voir l'accoutrement de sa fille pour la cérémonie, mais en voyant le résultat, elle se félicita d'avoir autant confiance en Drago. La fillette était tout simplement à croquer. Elle arborait une magnifique petite robe rose pale, de courtes manches de la même teinte, le tout parsemé de roses et autres motifs brodés. Elle portait un collant blanc et de jolies chaussures assorties à sa robe. Sa robe était simple, le rose très pale, presque indistinct, et elle était vraiment très mignonne. Le peu de cheveux qu'elle avait étaient retenus à divers endroits par de petites barrettes en formes d'étoiles et de cœur. Elle portait également une petite chaîne en argent surmontée d'un petit pendentif en forme de coccinelle, le même motif que ses boucles d'oreilles. Sa tenue était complète, parfaite… Il n'y avait rien à ajouter. Drago avait vraiment beaucoup de goût… Hermione reprit ses esprits, et recentra son attention sur son ancien directeur et son futur mari, qui n'avaient osé la sortir de sa contemplation.

« Reprenons… à présent que vous avez fait la promesse de vous aimer et de vous chérir, partageant chacune des épreuves que vous traverserez, vous allez vous échanger vos alliances, symbole de votre union, qui représente le cercle indestructible de l'amour, témoin visible de l'union physique et spirituelle de vos deux êtres… »

Puis, chacun leur tour, Drago et Hermione se saisirent de l'anneau or et argent qu'ils avaient choisi ensemble, les passèrent au doigt de l'autre, et le sourire aux lèvres, sans attendre le consentement de leur directeur, ils s'embrassèrent d'un tendre baiser, simple, chaste, mais qui témoignait de toute ce qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre.

C'est ainsi que, par les pouvoirs conférés à Dumbledore par l'ordre des sorciers, Hermione Granger devint officiellement Mme Malefoy, la première moldue à entrer dans ce cercle fermé, et elle prit Emma dans ses bras, fondatrice d'une nouvelle ère, par son sang, qu'elle partageait de sorciers et de moldus.

Les invités se dispersèrent dans la salle, quittant les bancs de la cérémonie et se dirigèrent vers le buffet où étaient disposés gâteaux et boissons, avant que le bal ne commence. Hermione fut arrachée à Drago par ses amis, et celui resta seul avec son professeur de potion, qui s'éclipsa sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi. Mais avant de demander son reste, une main se posa sur son épaule, main qui reconnut aussitôt, pour l'avoir si souvent vue se lever sur lui. Mais il préféré laisser de côtés ses souvenirs pour le moments et se tourna, faisant face à son père, qui entama la discussion comme si de rien n'était.

« Ton amie est très charmante Drago… Elle est aussi très jolie, tu as vraiment très bon goût mon fils. Elle a beaucoup de caractère, et me semble obtenir tout ce qu'elle désire… Je suis sûr que vous devez bien vous entendre, mais si je suis venu ici, aujourd'hui, c'est parce que j'ai enfin compris… grâce à elle en particulier. Depuis que tu es avec elle, tu ne m'as jamais semblé aussi heureux, aussi comblé, et je dois bien l'avouer, cette fille est parfaite. Elle est intelligente, belle, perspicace, déterminée, et elle est la mère de ta fille, de ma petite fille, de la descendante de la lignée des Malefoys, et pour cela, saches que je la respecte et qu'elle est la bienvenue dans la famille. Peu importe son sang, tout cela n'a plus aucune importance, je m'en veux d'y en avoir trop attaché jusqu'à présent… Je tenais également à te remercier de ce que tu as fait, toi et Potter. Sans toi, je serai probablement enfermé à Azkhaban jusqu'au restant de mes jours, et je n'aurais pas eu la chance de connaître ma petite fille… »

Après cet étrange discours, que Drago en parvenait toujours pas à assimiler, son père le prit dans ses bras, l'espace d'une seconde, juste le temps de lui donner l'illusion du semblant de père qu'il était. Drago resta quelques minutes interdit, n'osant bouger, de peur de rêver. Mais non, son père venait bien de lui parler, de s'excuser, de le remercier de lui avoir éviter la prison à vie. Et c'était bien son père qui à ce moment même était en train de parler à Hermione, sa fiancée, sa femme, sans que celle ci ne se révulse.

Peu de temps après, la musique augmenta d'intensité et devint un peu plus rythmée. Le bal commençait, et comme le voulait la coutume moldue, les jeunes mariés devaient inaugurer la première danse. Drago s'empara donc de sa nouvelle femme, l'arrachant à l'emprise de son père.

« Tout va bien… Il ne t'a rien fait j'espère… » murmura Drago alors qu'Hermione se blottissait contre lui.

« Non, tout va bien. Tu sais, ton père n'est pas si méchant que ça, il m'a même semblait… sympathique, sans aucun mépris dans la voix. Il m'a semblé.. normale, un beau père tout à fait normal qui venait assister au mariage de son fils unique ».

« En tout cas, je dois te remercier pour ce que tu as fait… Je veux dire, tout ce que tu as fait, depuis notre rencontre, notre relation, notre fille, et aujourd'hui mon père… »

« Je savais que tu ne serais pas heureux s'il n'était pas présent. Et que tu sois heureux est tout ce que je souhaite. Alors j'ai été le voir…Mais tu sais, étrangement, il ne m'a pas été si difficile que je ne l'aurais pensé pour le convaincre. Peut être qu'au fond de lui, il cherchait à se faire pardonner, à devenir le père aimant et attentionné que tu as toujours rêvé qu'il soit…. »

« Peut être… ou peut être qu'il a fini par céder car je te connais, tu es très têtue…. C'est un Malefoy, il n'a pas pu résister au charme légendaire de l'innocente Miss Granger… se moqua Drago en déposant un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Mais une chose est vraie dans ce que tu as dit. Même si je ne me l'aurais jamais avoué, il me manquait, j'avais besoin de lui, de sa présence, des repères qu'il me donnait en tant que fils, qu'il me donnera en tant que père. _Car j'étais heureux, et à part d'un père, je ne manquais de rien.__Il aurait suffit simplement qu'il m'appelle… je lui aurait raconté mon enfance, son absence, tout les jours… Mais comment briser le silence qui  nous entoure… Aussi loin que je lui parlais, j'apprenais tout seul à faire mes armes… Si seulement je pouvais lui manquer. Je n'attendais qu'une chose, qu'il me fasse un signe, manquer d'un père n'est pas un crime, je n'avais qu'un prière à lui adresser, du fond de mon cœur, si seulement je pouvais lui manquer… Mais à part ça, tout allait bien, à part d'un père, je ne manquais de rien… Je vivais dans un autre monde, ici, avec vous, me raccrochant à cette vie qu'était mienne, m'accrochant pour briser ce silence qui m'entourais… »_

Hermione l'avait écouté sans un mot, des larmes perlant aux coins des yeux. Elle sentait qu'il avait un manque qu'il ne parvenait à combler, mais elle ne pensait pas que cela l'affectait autant… Elle enroula délicatement ses bras autours de son cou, collant son front contre le sien et ses lèvres effleurant les siennes.

« Je t'aime, si tu savais à quel point… Maintenant, je suis là, pour toi, avec toi, et rien ne nous empêchera d'être heureux. Nous avons une adorable petite fille, des amis qui nous aiment et nous soutiennent, nous formons une vraie famille tout ensemble, et à présent, tu as retrouvé ton père… Plus rien ne pourrait compléter ce tableau, tout est parfait… »

Elle blottit sa tête au creux de son cou, se serrant le plus près possible de lui, et ferma les yeux, se laissant bercé par le lent mouvement de leur corps au rythme de la musique, et par les douces caresses que Drago lui procuraient… Elle ouvrit les yeux l'espace d'une seconde et aperçut Ginny et Harry, blottit dans les bras l'un de l'autre, le sourire aux lèvres, calmes et sereins. Elle referma les yeux et se cola un peu plus contre Drago…

Tout le monde dansait, tout était calme, tout était parfait. Hermione et Drago étaient tendrement enlacés et suivaient le rythme de la musique, Emma jouait avec Ron à attraper un ballon qu'il avait gonflé magiquement. Harry et Ginny, quant à eux, avaient entreprit une danse très sensuelle, très lente, qui ne suivait plus du tout la musique, à supposer qu'ils l'aient écouté à un moment.

Harry s'écarta légèrement de Ginny, quelques centimètres à peine, l'espace suffisant pour se retrouver face à elle. Elle leva les yeux sur lui, et le scruta un moment, attendant de voir pourquoi il l'avait délogée. Elle souria en voyant ses joues s'empourprer  et son regard refuser de croiser le sien.

« Ginny…je voudrais te parler… tu sais, ça fait longtemps que je ne te vois plus comme la petite sœur de Ron, la dernière des Weasley, la petite, la fragile et maladroite Ginny. Depuis trois ans bientôt, je t'ai vu grandir, devenir cette magnifique jeune femme que tu es, belle, intelligent, resplendissante… et ce que je voudrais te dire ce soir, c'est que… »

« Oui… »

« Oui quoi… ? » s'étonna Harry, chamboulé dans ce qui était sensé être une demande structurée et claire.

« Oui, je veux bien t'épouser, me fiancer avec toi, faire tout ce que tu voudras que je fasse, parce que je t'aime… » lança Ginny d'un ton qui se voulait sûr et posé, mais elle doutait d'elle, et n'était pas du tout sûre que c'était là où il voulait en venir.

« Eh bien… moi qui voulais juste te proposer de venir passer le week-end à la maison… »

« Oh ! je suis désolée, je croyais que… Oh mais quelle idiote, moi qui pensais que… »

« Eh ! je plaisantais ! Mais merci beaucoup, tu viens de m'ôter le doute de ta réponse… »

« Alors tu es sérieux ? C'est vraiment ça que tu voulais me demander ? Et j'ai même pas eu besoin de te quitter pour ça… » s'exclama Ginny en lui sautant au cou et en lui donnant un baiser auquel il répondit, puis assimilant ses paroles, il se recula légèrement, confus :

« Tu voulais me quitter ?!? »

« Non non non ! Pas du tout, enfin c'était juste une idée… Hermione m'avait dit que… Oh et puis tu sais quoi, laisses tomber, je t'écoute… »

« Très bien… Alors où j'en étais ? Ouh, tu sais que ça m'aide vraiment ce que tu m'as dit… J'avais si peur que tu refuses, que tu prennes peur et que tu t'éloignes de moi, parce que si tu m'avais quitté, je crois que je ne l'aurais pas supporté. Je sais, c'est très paradoxale de voir à quel point je me raccroche à toi, après t'avoir si longtemps ignorée, mais j'étais jeune, je ne savais pas ce que je faisais, et je n'avais que pour seul objectif de tuer voldemort et ainsi venger mes parents et tout ceux dont il avait brisé la famille. Mais maintenant, tout cela est bien fini, et j'ai enfin compris à quel point il était important de vivre, d'être heureux, et d'avoir quelqu'un vers qui se retourner dans les moments difficiles, avec qui rire et s'amuser, quelqu'un à aimer, tout simplement. J'ai mis du tout à le comprendre, je m'en rend compte à présent. Par ma faute, tu as souffert pendant près de trois ans, et au moment où tu semblais t'être « remise » de moi, c'est moi qui vois enfin en toi la fille exceptionnelle, talentueuse, incontestablement très belle et malicieuse. Tu es toujours la petite sœur de mon meilleur ami, la fillette maladroite qui n'osait croiser mon regard, et d'un côté, je crois que cet aspect de toi m'a toujours amusé, attiré. Tu avais l'air aussi fragile, aussi déstabilisée et vulnérable que je l'étais au fond de moi, et tu m'intriguais pour cela. Mais je n'ai jamais osé montrer mes sentiments, j'ai toujours était renfermé sur moi… Finalement, Hermione a peut être raison, Drago et moi ne sommes pas si différents que ça, nous avons beaucoup en commun. Mais avant d'entreprendre quoique ce soit de durable avec toi, je veux que tu saches que je tiens à toi, sincèrement, et que tant que j'en aurai le pouvoir, il ne t'arrivera jamais rien, je ne te ferai jamais souffrir, ni pleurer, et je tacherai de te rendre heureuse le plus possible… Cette guerre est enfin terminée, à notre avantage, mais le mal n'est et ne sera jamais éradiqué de notre monde, il rodera toujours, dans les ténèbres, prêt a bondir à chaque instant, et comme tu le sais, tout ceux auxquels je tenais par dessus tous sont morts, toutes les personnes que j'aimais ont été tuées dans d'horribles souffrances par ma faute, et… »

« … je n'aime pas la tournure que prend ta phrase… » l'interrompit Ginny, la voix hésitante.

« Non, ne t'inquiète pas, je reste avec toi, tant que tu le souhaiteras, je resterai à tes côtés, je veux juste que tu prennes consciences des risques que tu encoures de m'aimer, moi, Harry Potter, le gamin qui a débarrassé notre monde du plus néfaste des mages noirs, mais qui m'est également attiré les foudres de tous ses partisans encore vivants. Ils vont vouloir se venger, c'est légitime, et je ne veux pas que tu sois leur cible principale. Je te veux prés de moi, mais je ne veux pas être égoïste. Notre vie ne sera pas facile, mais j'aurais au moins le semblant de te savoir prés de moi, en sécurité, même si au fond je suis ton premier adversaire. Drago et Hermione ont connu le pire, ils forment une famille unie, et les Malefoy sont respectés et craints, personne n'osera les toucher. Mais pour nous, ce ne sera pas aussi simple, le pire est probablement à venir, et je ne veux pas t'imposer cette vie… »

« Mais cette vie tu ne me l'imposes pas, c'est moi qui la choisie, qui la souhaite, la désire au plus profond de moi. Certes, tout ne sera pas toujours facile, mais quel couple ne connaît pas de difficultés ? Je t'aime Harry, et même si je sais que jamais je n'entendrais ces quelques mots de ta bouche, de peur de me perdre, comme toutes les personnes à qui tu as dit « je t'aime », je sais ce que tu ressens, je le sens, je le lis dans tes yeux, à travers tes gestes, tes baisers. Alors même si jamais tu ne me le diras, saches que je t'aime, et je sais que tu m'aimes aussi… »

« Merci… » lui murmura Harry en déposant doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ils restèrent immobiles pendants quelques secondes, sans prolonger leurs baisers, puis il porta lentement ses mains autours de son visage et, effaçant les larmes qui coulaient de ses joues rosies, il se rapprocha d'elle et approfondit leur baiser, suçotant sensuellement ses lèvres déjà gonflées, qu'elle entrouvrit pour le laisser libre d'agir. L'enserrant un peu plus, elle descendit une main dans son dos, traçant de petits dessins, de manière aussi sensuelle que leur baiser, et laissa l'autre autours de son cou, baladant ses doigts et lui procurant ainsi de douces et électrisantes caresses. Puis, il se retira de nouveau, et planta enfin ses yeux dans les siens, il lui demanda :

« Alors, acceptes tu d'entreprendre ce voyage avec moi, qui sera le moins tumultueux et le plus long possible ? »

« Quelle question ! Oui ! Oui ! Evidemment !!! Et dire qu'Hermione m'avait dit que tu étais timide et que tu n'oserais jamais… Oh Harry, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je t'aime, je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer, même durant ma quatrième année. Je m'étais résignée, mais je n'étais pas « guérie », je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer ! » déclara t-elle en lui sautant dans les bras, et en l'embrassant d'un baiser qui avait cessé d'être chaste et doux depuis bien longtemps… Puis, elle lui prit la main et le traîna hors de la salle, où il se laissa guider sans broncher, amusé de tant d'enthousiasme. Elle se dirigea vers les escaliers, mais alors qu'elle montait les premières marches, il l'arrêta net, son visage reprenant le sérieux qui avait mis de côté depuis quelques minutes.

« Tu te trompes sur une chose Ginny… commença t-il en l'attirant vers lui, la forçant à redescendre, et elle se retrouva si proche de lui, ses lèvres effleurant les siennes.

Je t'aime… » murmura t-il si bas que Ginny ne comprit ses mots que parce que ses lèvres étaient collées aux siennes. Elle était heureuse. Bien plus qu'elle ne l'avait et ne le serait jamais. Elle savait à quel point il était difficile à Harry de dire ces quelques mots… En deux longues années, il ne les avait jamais prononcés, ce qui avait causé de nombreux doutes et de nombreuses crises de larmes de Ginny, persuadée qu'il jouait avec elle mais ne l'aimait pas, jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione lui fasse part de son malaise dès qu'il s'agissait de ses sentiments, et de son choix de ne plus jamais prononcer ses mots à qui que ce soit, de peur de la voir disparaître, comme ce fut le cas pour ses parents, puis Sirius, bien des années plus tard.

A ces mots, qu'elle avait tant désiré entendre depuis si longtemps, elle fondit en larmes et se précipita dans ses bras, où Harry l'entoura de ses bras. Doucement, il passa un bras derrière ses genoux, la tenant fermement de l'autre, et délicatement, il la porta jusqu'à leur chambre, Ginny blottit dans ses bras, secouée de doux sanglots. Il l'allongea sur le lit et vint se lover contre elle, baladant ses mains sur son visages, ses cheveux, séchant ses larmes…. Il l'aimait, et lui avait dit. Il était fier de lui, même si cela lui avait demandé beaucoup d'effort, il était satisfait. Faire connaître ses sentiments à Ginny lui important plus que ses craintes infondées. Il l'aimait, et elle l'aimait, rien d'autre ne comptait, tout était parfait….

Ils s'embrassèrent durant ce qui leur sembla une éternité, oubliant leurs amis, leur famille, et ce pour quoi ils étaient tous réunis ce jour là. Plus rien d'autre ne comptait pour eux à se moment qu'eux, leur bonheur, et le certitude d'une vie futur ensemble, emplie de promesses, d'amour, et qui sait, de jolies ptites chipies rousses….

En bas, tout semblait fixé, comme dans un film ou un tableau ou tout se termine bien, tel un conte de fée où la jolie princesse a sauvé son prince charmant du côté obscure, le ramenant à la vie grâce à son amour. Vu de haut, comme si un être imaginaire les observait assis sur le rebord de la plus haute des fenêtre de la salle. Pour quelqu'un extérieur à la scène, ce qui se passait ici semblait magique. Ancien mangemort, amis et ennemis, familles et rivaux étaient tous réunis pour la même occasion, dans l'unique but de célébrer un mariage, l'union physique de deux êtres, scellant la nouvelle alliance entre maisons, entre familles que rien ni personne n'aurait cru possible. Une nouvelle alliance, scellée par la promesse d'amour éternel d'une histoire digne de livre pour enfant, une histoire à la Roméo et Juliette, la fin tragique mise à part. Tous dansaient dans la salle, sauf Harry et Ginny, mais dont personne ne semblait avoir remarqué l'absence. 

Hermione et Drago étroitement enlacés, personne n'osait leur parler, de peur de troubler ce moment magique qu'ils partageaient, ensemble, pour la première fois en tant que Mr et Mme Malefoy, en tant que couple uni, pour le pire, mais surtout pour le meilleur…

« Tout semble si parfait… murmura Hermione, la tête blottie contre l'épaule de Drago. Tout est si calme, cet instant si magique… Nous sommes enfin ensemble, uni par des liens sacrés, je porte ton nom, je t'appartiens corps et âme, et je me sens si heureuse, si sereine, comme si rien ne pouvait plus m'arriver, comme si de me savoir mariée à toi me protégeait de tout, comme un bouclier invisible sur lequel tout le mal et la douleur ricocherait… Tu me rend plus forte, plus confiante… Mais tout semble si fragile, que j'ai peur de tout voir effacer si je rouvre les yeux… »

« Tout ira bien, ne t'inquiètes pas, je t'en fais la promesse. Et crois moi, quiconque ici me connaît, et quiconque en ville connaît mon père et notre famille, alors si tu veux que tout soit parfait, si tel est ton désir, alors tout sera parfait. Tu demandes et j'obéi. Je serai toujours là pour te protéger et veiller sur toi, alors ouvres les yeux, et n'aies crainte de tout voir s'effacer… » lui murmura à son tour Drago, ses lèvres effleurant son oreille si doucement qu'un sourire vint naître sur les lèvres d'Hermione. Doucement, elle ouvrit les yeux, et se recula, maintenant une distance si minime entre eux qu'il put sans mal appuyer son front contre le sien et planter ses yeux dans les siens.

« tu vois, rien n'a bougé, tout est resté comme tu l'imaginais, comme tu le voyais il y a quelques minutes encore, et le restera, tant que tu le souhaiteras. Il va falloir t'habituer à cette vie ma chérie, car je n'ai l'intention de ne me marier et de vivre qu'avec une seule femme… Toi… »

« Je t'aime… tu es si gentil, si doux et attentionné, que chaque jour tu m'étonnes d'avantage. C'est amusant de voir que tu as été la source de tant de souffrance, de tant de larmes versées par ta faute, mais en même temps, tu es le seul qui parvient à me rassurer, me faire sentir libre et heureuse… »

« Et je compte bien que tu le sois toujours ma chérie… Et en parlant de bonheur et de liberté, que penses tu de Léo ? » 

« Léo ? Qui est Léo ? » le questionna Hermione en s'écartant légèrement, surprise. 

« Ca ne te dirais pas de donner un petit frère à Emma ? lui demanda t-il nonchalant, comme s'il lui parlait de la pluie et du beau temps. Je suis sûr que l'idée lui plairait beaucoup, et puis comme ça, elle aurait quelqu'un avec qui jouer… »

« C'est tout toi ça… se moqua gentiment Hermione, en s'écartant un peu plus de lui, et en suivant tant bien que mal le rythme de  la mélodie jouée par les instruments.  Pour toi, avoir un enfant se limite à n'être qu'une source de divertissement… On a 20 ans Drago, on commence à peine à entamer notre vie en tant qu'adultes, famille, et couple marié. On a enfin trouvé un semblant de stabilité dans notre vie, et tu veux déjà faire un enfant. Mais à se rythme là mon cher et tendre, tu pourras constituer ta propre équipe de Quidditch d'ici 10 ans ! »

« Eh ! Ne te moques pas, ce n'était qu'une suggestion. Quoique tu viens de me donner une idée… ajouta t-il en souriant malicieusement. Je plaisante ! la rassura t-il en la voyant froncer les sourcils. Mais si tu penses qu'on a encore tout le temps, alors je veux bien patienter, et consacrer tout le temps qu'il me reste à m'occuper d'Emma. J'ai encore tout plein de choses à lui apprendre, de farces à lui montrer… J'adore la tête que tu fais quand tu es inquiète ma chérie. Tu es si belle, mais arrêtes de tout prendre toujours trop au sérieux. Ce n'était qu'une idée. C'est vrai qu'on a que 20 ans, et la vie devant nous, mais j'ai manqué tellement de choses avec Emma que j'ai hâte de me rattraper avec Léo… »

« Et qui te dit que ce sera un garçon ? A supposer bien sûr que j'accepte de me replonger dans l'enfer de la grossesse, de la nausée matinale, de la prise de poids, des courbatures, et si je ne m'abuse, tu n'avais pas l'air de très apprécier mes sauts d'humeurs quand j'étais enceinte… » souria Hermione.

« Eh ! Tu n'arrêtais pas de me crier dessus pour une rien, et tu te mettais à pleurer ensuite ! J'avais sans cesse l'impression de me retrouver trois ans en arrière ave Pansy sur le dos à longueur de journée. Comment voulais tu que je sois compatissant et que je te soutienne ? se défendit Drago. Et pour te répondre, ce sera un garçon, parce qu'on a déjà eu une fille, et c'est à moi de choisir pour cette fois ! »

« De choisir ? l'interrompit Hermione en riant de son rire cristallin. Comme si c'est moi qui avait choisi que notre enfant serait une fille… Tu sais mon chéri, si je ne te connaissais pas, je penserais que tu es d'une naïveté et d'une simplicité déconcertante. A se demander comment tu as fait pour me mettre enceinte. Mais rassure moi Drago, ajouta t-elle en reprenant un semblant de sérieux pour masquer sa moquerie, tu sais comment on fait les bébés, où il faut que je te fasse un cours ? »

« Oh mais je ne demande que ça que tu me fasses un cours mon amour… Mais désolé pour toi, je sais très bien comment on fait un bébé… D'ailleurs, je serais ravi de te le montrer dès maintenant… »

« Et nos invités ? Et nos amis ? »

« Hermione, il y a plus de cent personnes ici, et je n'en connais pas la moitié… De plus, qui remarqueras l'absence de deux personnes ? Potter et Weasley sont bien partis y'a bien vingt minutes de cela, et personne ne se soucie de leur absence. »

« Eux peut être, mais je te rappelle qu'il s'agit de notre mariage, et donc que nous avons l'attention de plus de cent personnes –dont tu n'en connais pas la moitié- de braqué sur nous… »

« … raison de plus… ça rendra la chose plus… excitante dirons nous. S'il te plait mon cœur, j'ai envie d'avoir un autre enfant avec toi, d'être présent pour lui, de lui donner à manger, de le changer, de me lever en pleine luit pour vérifier que tout ailles bien, pour le rendormir s'il le faut… D'ici neuf mois, j'aurais terminé ma formation d'auror, je pourrais donc faire ce que je voudrais, et je pourrais donc être présent pour vous trois… Je veux le voir grandir, le voir faire ses premières dents, dire ses premiers mots, faire ses premiers pas… tant de choses que j'ai raté avec Emma, et auxquelles je voudrais assister avec lui… »

« Tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu, pourquoi « lui » ? Pourquoi tiens tu autant à ce que ce soit un garçon ? »

« D'une, pour équilibrer les choses, de deux, je veux quelqu'un à qui apprendre le quidditch, et de trois, je refuse de vivre entouré de poupées barbies et de petites pestes en train de se crêper le chignon à longueur de journée ! J'ai grandi avec entourées de filles, je l'ai connais, bien plus depuis mon entrée à Poudlard. Je crois même que vous êtes encore pires en grandissant ! Les mecs sont beaucoup moins compliqués ! »

« Mais sans les filles, vous ne seriez rien mon pauvre amour. Et si nous étions si insupportable que ça, vous ne passeriez pas votre temps à nous courir après. Vous avez bien plus besoin de nous que nous de vous, vous êtes incapable de vous débrouiller seul. Et pendant que j'y pense, tu crois vraiment qu'Emma va devenir une petite peste entourée de Barbie prête à se crêper le chignon pour un rien ? »

« Non »

« Et qu'est ce qui te fait penser ça ? »

« C'est une Malefoy… répondit il simplement, comme si le fait d'être une Malefoy la rendait différente. Elle grandira avec moi, et je lui apprendrais que la vie c'est autre chose qu'une poupée à habiller ou du brillant à mettre sur ses lèvres… »

« Tu m'as l'air bien sûr de toi… Même un peu trop à mon goût… Fais attention, ton côté Malefoy reprend le dessus. Mais je suis prête à monter la haut juste pour te faire taire… Et je dois bien avouer que le tableau que tu m'as brossé est très attrayant. J'ai hâte de te voir en papa poule, prêt à tout mettre de côté pour se consacrer à son enfant, à se lever la nuit, le changer, garder patience… Tu sais quoi ? Je ne te donne pas deux mois avant que tu ne craques… »

« D'accord, je relève le défi… » répliqua t-il d'une voix assuré, un sourire naissant sur les lèvres, alors qu'il capturait ses lèvres tendrement. Il se cambra alors légèrement et la pris dans ses bras, alors qu'elle enroulait ses bras autours de son cou et en étouffant son éclat de rire contre son épaule. Se frayant un chemin parmi les invités, il se glissa hors de la salle et reposa Hermione à terre lui prenant aussitôt la main,  ils montèrent d'un pas hâtif les quelques marches qui les menaient à leur chambre, en riant comme deux enfants que l'on viendrait de surprendre. Une fois arrivé, Hermione voulu ouvrir la porte mais il la stoppa net, et en reprenant son sérieux, il la prit de nouveau dans ses bras pour franchir ensemble le pas de la porte, et s'embrassèrent de nouveau.

« Je t'aime » déclara Drago.

« Moi aussi… pour le meilleur et pour le pire ! Et j'ai hâte de vivre le meilleure ! » ajouta Hermione en souriant malicieusement, et capturant ses lèvres de nouveau, elle referma la porte sur eux, et sur l'avenir prometteur qui s'annonçait, plein de surprise, de joies, de rire comme de larmes, mais la promesse d'une vie futur meilleure que la vie passée, une vie de tourments, de doutes, d'épreuves, qui ni Hermione ni Drago n'oublieraient, non, jamais…

**_* Fin *_**


End file.
